


This is what you came for

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, BAMF Lucas, Basically Real vs Atletico, Betrayal, Blood, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Knifeplay, M/M, Mafia boss Lucas, Murder, Rivalry, Team as Family, Torture, Violence, Weapons, protective lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: In an attempt to free their home town Lucas and his men have to deal with the most dangerous threat Madrid has to offer. Every war comes with their own sacrifices. How far is Lucas willing to go to protect the people he loves.





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Song borrowed from: Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna
> 
> My boy Lucas needs some time to shine. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think. Thank you.

Lucas opened his eyes slowly. Staring at the white ceiling above his head. A face was pressed in the crook of his neck, making him sigh softly. His partners breath tickeling him slightly. Carefully not to disturb him, Lucas got up and made his way to the bathroom. Which was right next to the bedroom. Turning on the shower. His t-shirt and his boxers being thrown on the rug beneath his feet. Lucas breathed out slowly. Rolling his stiff shoulders and letting the warm water do the work. Relaxing his muscles. His eyes closed as the spray of water hit his face. Grabbing a towel and drying his face off, Lucas stepped out of the shower. Stretching his shoulders. Before wrapping the towel around his waist and entering the bedroom again.

Toni was propped up on one arm. Grinning widly as the Spaniard re-entered their bedroom. "Hello sexy." Lucas laughed. His face softening. Walking up to the blond and cupping his face. Their noses touching. Slowly caressing Toni´s cheek. Kissing the scar on his left eyebrow lightly. Toni groaned, pulling the Spaniard on the bed. Lucas´ towel shifting slightly. Attacking his lips. Lucas was fully seated on Toni´s lap now. Softly pushing the blond´s face away. "I have to get dressed amor." Toni let himself fall against the pillows. Staring at the ceiling. He heard Lucas chuckle. A brief kiss being pressed to his lips, before the Spaniard left the bed again.

"You are no fun babe." Lucas threw his head back laughing. The blond trying to give him a mean look. He had fallen hard for the German, way too hard. A hand on his wrist stopped him and he was pulled back onto the bed. Toni grinning widly at him. Lucas could only sigh at that. They hadn´t had a lot of time to spend with eachother. Lucas had promised to make it up to him. Duty called. He was still the most wanted man in Madrid. He couldn´t change it. Maybe someday they would be free. But not now. Lucas let himself be kissed by Toni again. The blond´s long fingers tracing the scar on his shoulder. Making him moan. Lucas pressed a palm to Toni´s naked chest. Stopping him effectively. The blonds heartbeat drumming steadily under his palm.

Lucas was let go. Proceeding to finally get dressed. His mahagony wooden drawer being pulled open. A pair of boxers sitting on his waist comfortably. Giving Toni the best view possible. He liked to tease his boyfriend. He could hear Toni´s breath quicken slightly. Lucas grinned mischievously. Toni sighed and ran a hand through his ridiculous bedhead. His arm coming to rest on his forehead. His blue eyes never leaving Lucas. Lucas proceeded to get dressed. A pair of socks and a pair of navy trousers being pulled out of the wardrobe. A white shirt was thrown over his body. Toni sitting up and buttoning it up for him. Lucas running a hand through his hair. A navy tie being pulled out of the depths of the wardrobe.

Toni had proceeded to get up. His boxers hanging lowly on his hips. Taking the navy tie from Lucas' hand and wrapping it around his neck. Tieing it up perfectly. Lucas hands on his neck. The others fingertips caressing his throat. Letting Toni work. The tie was smoothed over Lucas chest. "Where is your pin ??", Toni asked him softly. His boyfriend was a Mafia boss he had to look absolutely perfect. The blond stuck the golden pin to the nave tie gently. Helping Lucas into the navy waistcoat. Buttoning it up. "You look gorgeous love." Lucas blushed. His neck flushing slightly. He sighed. He really loved Toni way too much. The blond placing the matching golden cuff links on Lucas shirt.

The tie was neatly placed under the waistcoat. The Lucas proceeded to tuck in his shirt. The black belt holding everything in place. The last piece of clothing that Lucas put on was his navy suit jacket. One last time checking his cuff links. Toni grinned and pulled Lucas closer. His hands coming to rest on his ass. Squeezing slightly. "Don´t wrinkle it Antonio I don´t have time to change into something else." Toni shut him up by kissing him. The phone on Lucas nightstand ringing. Startling them. Lucas sighed loudly and picked up. Sergio and Marcelo were waiting for him outside. The last thing Lucas put on was his fathers wrist watch. 

The blond captured his lips in a passionate kiss again. Lucas steading himself on his boyfriends shoulders. He had no intention of changing outfits again. He had no time. Gently Lucas pushed Toni away. The other letting his head fall against Lucas chest. Sighing. A loud knock making Lucas look up. Cupping Toni´s cheeks Lucas kissed him with all he had. Both men standing in the middle of the room. A hand caressing Toni's jaw lightly. The blue orbs in front of him changing. The softness in them disappearing. "Please be careful." Lucas smirked. There was the Toni he knew. "I will", he promised the other. They had been together for more than 5 years now. Both of them perfectly knowing about the risks. "I will always come back to you my love." One last time they kissed before Lucas pulled away and left.

Sergio Ramos waiting for him by the black limousine. Lucas buttoned up his suit jacket. A black coat being thrown over his shoulders. White flocks of snow gathering on the black fabric. At least Sergio had choosen to wear a simple grey suit. Nothing too ridiculous for his second-in-commands standards. A wide smile creeping on Sergio´s face. "What took you so long boss ??" Lucas rose his eyebrows at him and simply said: "None of your business Ramos now get in the car." The car door was opened for him and Lucas slid in easily. Greeting Keylor Navas their driver and Marcelo who was sitting opposite to him. Sergio sitting next to him. The brazilian greeting him with a smile.

Lucas shed of the black coat. Letting it fall next to him. His best men sitting on the opposite to him. One last time Lucas glanced towards his house. A pensive gaze on his face. Toni always being on his mind. His phone ringing in his pocket snapping him out of it. Isco's name flashing across the screen. Marcelo and Sergio chatting with eachother silently. Lucas picked up, his best friend informing him of the newest occurences. "We are on our way." With that Keylor made the engine flare to life. It roared. Leaving Lucas´ home and Toni behind. 

They had a lot to deal with today. Lucas knew he wouldn´t be home for a while. 

They were going to war.


	2. This means war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is ready to go to war.

Lucas was watching the snow fall steadily. Keylor halted with a screech. Making Lucas nearly fall against Marcelo who at the last minute steadied him. His arms around his boss´ shoulders protectively. Lucas let out a heavy sigh. "Navas", he groaned, "be careful you are going to get us killed." Keylor apologizing immediately. Someone had cut him off. Lucas massaged his temples. He was already stressed out. He didn´t want to think how the day would go when they´d arrive at the Bernabeu. His phone in his pocket vibrating. Lucas stretching his legs to fish it out of his tight cut pants. All of his suits were tailor made. He was the King of Madrid, having taken the mantle from Iker, he couldn´t go around and wear cheap suits. Afterall he was representing their whole country. A soft smile crept on his face when he saw who had sent him a message. Marcelo and Sergio looking at eachother, grinning widly. 

Keylor parks the car perfectly. Sergio coming up to his side and opening the door. Marcelo is right after him. Slinging Lucas´ black coat over the boss´ shoulders. Lucas keeps his hands in his pockets as he approaches the Bernabeu. Isco coming up to him and kissing his cheek. Opening the door for him. Lucas removes his black gloves and makes his way upstairs, to his office. Nodding at Luka and Gareth who greet him with a smile. Shedding his coat. It was thrown on the couch in his office. Lucas walking up to his window front. Madrid laying beneath his feet. Being covered in a blanket of whiteness. Making the city look even more beautiful. Lucas had his hands in his pockets. Unbuttoning his suit jackt. Stretching his whole body. A knock on the mahagony door making him turn around. "Come in", he calls out.

Sergio peaked inside. Marcelo right after him. His two best men sitting on each of the two couches. Throwing their leg over their knee. Lucas doesn´t sit down. He goes to the liquor cabinet. Taking out a 50 year old bourbon. Fillig up three glasses. Sliding two over to Sergio and Marcelo. Each one of them taking one and nodding at him. Lucas throws his suit jacket on to his chair. Rolling up his shirt´s sleeves. Careful to not lose the golden cufflinks that Toni had gifted him for their third year anniversay. His own glass with bourbon sitting on his glass desk. Lucas sat down. His chin resting on his folded hands. A pensive gaze on his face. His phone is thrown on the table. Lighting up with Toni´s face. Carefully Lucas takes the folder which was placed on the table earlier and opens it.

Both Marcelo and Sergio sitting up to get a better look. Lucas has his knuckels to his temple. His eyes skimming the information before him. Taking a sip of the strong liquor in front of him. His eyebrows creasing. Both Marcelo and Sergio looking at eachother in question and then back at Lucas. The file is shoved in their direction. Both men taking a closer look at it. Looking at eachother again. Lucas jaw is set. The target in the file not being the one Lucas had expected. Sergio´s shoulders slumping in defeat. His glass being set on the glass table with a cling. 

Fernando Torres. 

Lucas sighed loudly. He knew Fernando. Of course he knew him. So Nando was back, huh ?? Sergio´s eyes changed and he played with a giant ring on his finger. Turning it around anxiously. Lucas hadn´t expected that. Maybe Filipe Luis. Diego Costa. Even Antoine Griezmann. But not Nando. The chair he sat on was pushed back with a screech. Lucas opening the door to his office. Sergio turning his head and calling after him. "Boss ??" Lucas descended the stairs gracefully. His 7,000 € shoes not making a sound when hitting the glass stairs. Lucas halted on the last stair. His hands in his pockets. Straightening his back making him look even bigger.

"Kovačić", he yelled across the whole room, "upstairs with me. Now." Turning on his heel and returning to his office. His face hard. Mateo scrambling after him immediately. His shoulders hunched. "Boss ??" Lucas narrowed his eyes. Not even bothering to sit down again. Marcelo and Sergio not making a sound. Lucas has the file in his hand. "What is this ??", he questioned dangerously. His voice changing. Mateo swallowed visibly. "Your target sir ??", Mateo´s voice is small and insecure. The file was thrown at his feet. Single papers flying across the room. Lucas breathing out slowly through his nose. 

"Get me another one. A valid one. Torres is not an option. Am I clear ??"

Mateo bows deeply. Apologizing for his mistake. Collecting the papers and dashing out of the office. The mahagony door being shut. Lucas sighed. The glass with bourbon being chugged down in one move. Lucas swirling around the liquor in his mouth. Setting the glass on the table carefully. Being a Mafia boss was not an easy task. He couldn´t afford to get soft. Not that his people wouldn´t trust him. They had choosen him. After Iker´s death. Their captain´s death still being a very heavy burden even after 3 years. It had been very difficult. To move on. Especially for Sergio. His second-in-command had recovered. Not being his old self but he had gotten better. Lucas had to thank Pique for that. 

Without Sergio and Marcelo helping him, this organisation, this family would have already crumbled. Especially after Iker had died. Griezmann had tried to take advantage of that. Throwing salt in the wound. Everyone of them knew who was responsible for their Saint´s death. That´s why this war had started in the first place. Lucas played with the ring on his left ring finger. A ring that was passed down from Boss to Boss. A platinum ring with a big emblem. Various gems encircling it. The ring that Lucas was wearing had been Iker´s. Usually the ring would be forged from scratch. Lucas hadn´t wanted that to happen. Iker somehow still being with them. 

With a heavy sigh Lucas let himself fall into his chair. He couldn´t hurt Sergio like that. He knew Fernando was like brother to Sergio. Both of them knowing Fernando hadn´t been involved with Iker´s murder. He had been in London at that time. Mateo peaked inside again. A file in hand. Lucas motions for him to come foward. The file being placed neatly in front of him. Mateo bowing. Lucas dismissed him with a flick of his hand. Mateo nodding at him and leaving. The file is opened again. Godin´s photo looking at him. Lucas rose his eybrows. They could work with that. Godin wasn´t too much of a target. They had to start small. One couldn´t go after the heart immediately. First they had to take care of the limbs. Then the bones until they reached the heart and brain at last.

Those being Antoine Griezmann and Diego Costa respectively. Lucas´ had a personal feud with Costa going on. The Brazilian-born being respsonible for Toni having a permanent scar. Toni could have lost that eye. Lucas would make him pay. No one hurt the man he loved without consequences. Costa knew that. Lucas would kill him. Slowly. Watching him choke on his own blood. He had to be patient though. There was no rushing. They had time. This war had just started. They had to play and sacrifice their pawns first. Before he would get to the queen and at last to the king. Being Griezmann in this case. The french being the most dangerous threat. His skill in tactics being unmatched. Until now. Lucas would destroy them from the inside. 

Avenge Iker´s death and hurt everyone who hurt his family. Especially Toni. Lucas hadn´t wanted that his boyfriend took part in this war. Not just yet. Bayern was still after him, aftet the blond had gone rogue 4 years ago. Being tasked with killing Lucas himself. Obviously that plan had failed. Bayern searching restlessly for the blond. Lucas never giving them an opportunity to get to his lover. Lucas would rather die than sell out any of his people. He may be harsh and strict at times but those things were forged out of necessity. In the end Lucas cared for every and eachone of his men. They were a family. His family. Toni having proved his loyalty to Iker. No one even questioned his loyalty. And if they did they had to answer to Lucas. Lucas would lose his mind if something happened to his lover. 

The Spaniard didn´t protect Toni, because the German was his lover. He really didn´t. Everyone was an equal. The German had proven himself. There was nothing to discuss. Lucas got up. Rolling his sleeves down. His suit jacket being thrown over his shoulder. Marcelo handing him his coat. Lucas pocketed his phone. Both of his second-in-commands following him downstairs. No words were needed between them. This job was a heavy burden to Lucas it really was. He was still inexperienced. Sometimes he wished Sergio would have been the Boss. It had been planned like that. Sergio had been broken after Iker´s death. Not being able to function. Let alone lead them. No one blamed Sergio for that.

Lucas and his second-in-commands stopped at the last stair. Lucas calling out to his men to get their attention. All heads whirled around. Looking at him. Lucas breathed out slowly. A hand in his pocket. "We have our first target." The Spaniard rolled his shoulder slightly. The scar there itching. Lucas ignored it. "Karim and Gareth will stay at the HQ with Marcelo. Nacho and Isco with me. Dani and Keylor I will need you two too. Everyone else will stay here." Everyone bowed. Sergio´s hand on his shoulder steering him towards the exit. Keylor preparing their car. 

Sergio nudged his shoulder lightly. Snapping Lucas´ out of his thoughts. Lucas staring outside. Watching the snow fall. As it engulfed the whole world in whiteness. The snow wouldn´t be white for a while. It would be stained red with their enemies blood. There was no holding back. They were no children. This wasn´t a game. Lucas would have both Costa´s and Griezmann´s heads. He´d display them proudly like trophies. They had nothing to lose. Toni would come in later. Much later. That was the plan. For now they would paint the streets red. For now.

Lucas turns towards Sergio, who is gazing at the horizon. His second-in-command smirking at him. Lucas raising his eyebrows amused. A hand squeezing his shoulder.

"We are going to war", he announces like a general ready to lead his troops.


	3. Everything I do is to protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni shows up at the Bernabeu to spend some time with Lucas. Their plans are cut off abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff with the boys while you can it will be the last in a while. Just saying.

The blond ran a hand through his hair, which was covered with white flocks of snow. He wanted to surprise Lucas. Grinning to himself he makes his way up the stairs. The door to the Bernabeu was opened soundlessly. Gareth catches his eye and gives him a wide smile. Toni goes up to him. Hugging him in greeting. Luka touching his shoulder lightly, squeezing it. All three of them sharing a laugh. Before Toni excuses himself and makes his way up the stairs. His shoes not making a sound when they hit the wood beneath his feet. Carefully Toni peers inside. Lucas is hunched over. His eyebrows frowned in concentration. A paper in one hand. 

The blond smiles affectionately and shuts the door softly. Making his lover look up. "Antonio ??" Toni gives him a wide smile. Lucas neatly places all the sheets of paper in the file again. Before getting up and standing in front of the blond. "What are you doing here amor ??" Toni doesn't respond he just grabs Lucas by the hips until they are chest to chest. Their foreheads pressed together. Toni's cheeks are flushed from the cold. A hand running through Lucas' short hair. The Mafia boss closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. His forehead resting on Toni's chest. Lucas smirks. "You used my cologne." Toni flushes. "Maybe", he whispers. 

Without a warning Lucas captures his loves lips in a passionate kiss. Steadying himself on the taller man's shoulders. Toni's arms wind around Lucas waist. Dragging him impossibly closer. Lucas groans in his mouth. Panting slightly. Before the blond is pushed away gently. A hand massaging Lucas neck. Both of them sigh contently. A small kiss is placed on Toni's cheek before he is let go. Rounding the table Lucas opens the liquor cabinet. The 50 year old bottle being taken out. Lucas fills two glasses and hands on to his lover. "You look gorgeous mi amor." Toni laughes and let's himself fall in one of the armchairs. Lucas leaning against his glass table. Observing his lover. "Why are you here corãzon ??" Toni looks up from his drink. "I missed you." Lucas sighed. "It's been three days since I left we have been separated for much more time." Toni pouts and then shrugs.

"I am just worried", the blond states stubbornly. Lucas places a hand on his cheek. Toni not looking up from his drink. Lucas proceeds to sit on Toni's knee. Pressing light kisses to his throat. "I am still a bit busy but I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Dinner at Miguel's tomorrow ?? Toni places at finger under his chin. Pretending to think about it. Then he nods. Lucas kisses his lips briefly before taking care of the file he had neglected. The blond stares at the drink in front of him. Swirling it around. Then he unbuttons his suit jacket and throws it at the other armchair. Before getting up and placing an arm around Lucas' shoulders. His chin resting in his lovers head. Peering at the file at hand. "Who are we after ??" Lucas raises his eyebrows and looks up. "You mean who am I after and not you amor." Toni rolls his eyes annoyed.

Lucas is let go and his lover throws his hands on the air frustrated. Walking up and down in front of Lucas desk. "Antonio", Lucas tries to talk to him gently. He is cut off. "You are not doing this alone." Licking his lips Lucas nods. The blond let's himself fall in one of the armchairs with a huff. Avoiding Lucas pleading look. Shaking his head. "It's been a while since we fought together." A deep sigh is the only response. "You can't protect me forever Lucas. Especially not now that we are at war." Lucas is looking at his hands. Playing with his ring. Fully well knowing Toni is right. "It would destroy me if something happened to you Toni." Toni cups his cheek. Smiling at him. "Nothing will happen", he assures his lover, his leader. A nod is the only response the blond gets. A file is shoved in his face. Smiling widly he reassumes sitting in the armchair. Taking a sip out of his glass. Skimming the information in front of him.

Lucas shakes his head. In the end he knows Toni is right. He won't be able to protect all of them. But he could try. None of them would die in this war. Lucas knew it was a foolish thought to have. They were going to war of course they would lose some of their own. With a deep sigh Lucas swirls the liquid in his glass. Sighing. It would be a long night. Stretching his arms, he reassumes reading the information in front of him. Their plan of going after Godin had obviously failed. They couldn't let Griezmann have this victory. Lucas wouldn't let that happen. And now his lover was messing with his plans too. He understood Toni wanted to fight. Wanted to help him. Help all of them. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Lucas read everything Dani had given him. 

Hours later Lucas massages his hurting temples. He gets up to get a bottle of water from the fridge. The ice cold drink making him sigh. A black sky enveloping Madrid. Lucas observes his town for a while. It looks absolutely stunning. He glances towards Toni. Who has his head thrown back. Snoring softly. The file in his hand nearly landing on the floor. A knock makes Lucas look away. Sergio peaking his head inside. Grinning widly. Lucas remains silent. Gently taking the file from his lovers hand and placing it on his desk. "I'll be going now Boss." Lucas chuckles and says: "Greet Piqué from me." Sergio flushes, bows and closes the door. Lucas walks up to his lover and shakes him awake gently. He knew Toni would have a stiff neck tomorrow. The blond rubs his eyes tiredly and is shooed towards the couch. A pillow being shoved under his head. Lucas covering him with a blanket.

With a yawn Lucas goes downstairs. The light on one of the offices is still switched on. Everyone should have left already. Gareth and Luka are both asleep on their desks. For a second Lucas thinks of waking them up. Then he decides against it and covers both of them with blankets too. Before going upstairs again. Lucas stretches his muscles tiredly. Today hadn't been as successful as he had wanted to. They had still tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. They weren't a hurry. It was a game of patience. Lucas untied his shoes and went to lay next to Toni. Who shuffled closer to him. The couch was big enough for both of them. Tomorrow was a new day. With that Lucas let himself rest for a while.

Lucas yawns loudly before he stretches like a cat. Toni being out cold next to him. The Mafia boss needs a coffee. A strong coffee. He is pretty sure his shirt is wrinkled. He would survive. Carrying two mugs Lucas is about to make his way upstairs, in socks mind you, when Gareth and Luka grin at him. He raises an eyebrow at them. "We'll be going now Boss. Just don't have sex on any of our desks please." Lucas rolls his eyes at Gareth. Before he and Luka bow and scramble away. Lucas just shakes his head. Children. Toni looks ridiculous with that bedhead it makes Lucas laugh out loud. Nearly spilling the coffee on his expensive pants. Toni accepts the mug gratefully. Neither of them speaking. Their shoulders and knees pressed together as they enjoy the quiet. "You know maybe we should have sex on one of the desks", Lucas says amused. The blond nearly spits his coffee out. "What ??", he croaks out confused. Lucas laughs. Toni slaps him on the shoulder lightly.

They remain seated for a while. When Toni breaks the silence. "Someone promised me dinner. Maybe I want breakfast and lunch too." Lucas smiles at him softly. Both of them getting up. Toni pushes his lover against the glass table. Kissing him. Making Lucas moan and squirm. A triumphant grin is plastered on the blonds face. Lucas caresses his cheek slowly before Toni is pushed away. They grab their coats and go out into the cold city. The air is feezing cold. Miguel's is not that far away. The owner knows they are from the Mafia. Lucas didn't take bribes or forced anyone to pay him anything. He was just protecting the city. His city. Like Iker had done. Iker hadn't been called a saint for no reason. Lucas still missed their leader. 

Toni gets his breakfast and lunch. As promised. Lucas would never break a promise he made. Toni grinning at him as he ate his food. Lucas sighed. He was so very much in love with the blond he couldn't describe it. Toni gabbing his hand across the table. Sergio joked that they should get married already. The whole team said so. Lucas knew the year would end peacefully. For now. All of his people had gone on vacation. In hindsight it had been stupid of him to try and find Godin right after Christmas. He had been after vulnerability. Had tried to use the element of surprise to his advantage. It hadn't worked. He and his men hadn't found Godin. They would next year. Lucas was sure of it. He should have stayed in bed with Toni. The blond is rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. A worried expression on his face. Lucas smiles at him reassuringly. 

Lucas would ask Toni to marry him. But not now when everything was over. If Atletico wasn't pushing them like that if they had not insisted that Madrid was their this war wouldn't have started. Iker wouldn't have had to die. All this pain and suffering came from greed. Real wasn't innocent either. Both sides having their losses and mistakes. Both of them having a trail of blood that followed them everywhere. This thing had started too many years ago. And now others were paying the price. Lucas and Toni leave Miguel's. Walking around the snow covered streets of Madrid, hand in hand. Lucas was trying to enjoy it while he could. He would send Toni home as soon as possible. Griezmann knew the blond was his weak spot. Lucas had been stupid. He hadn't thought the Team would choose him as their leader.

They are about to round the corner when Lucas sees something out of the corner of his eyes. He stumbles backwards. A hand grabbing his nose. Blood dripping on the white snow beneath his feet. Damnit. He hadn't been fast enough. Toni growls besides him. Lucas looks up. Great their date was obviously ruined. He still owed Toni dinner. Those bastards would pay for having ruined that. They really would. Lucas wipes his nose. Gracefully he sheds his coat. Which falls to the ground soundlessly. He cracks his knuckles. Before dashing forward and jumping on Koke. Who hits the snow with a thud. Lucas punches him. Drawing blood. His knuckles being stained. Toni is at his side immediately. Blocking a kick that is aimed for his head. Throwing Oblak to the floor with a thud. Lucas is still sitting on Koke's chest. The other wheezing under his weight. Toni looming behind him. That's when HE finally appears.

Lucas is next to Toni in an instant. The blonds jaw set his eyes hard. Griezmann smirks. Diego Costa and Fernando at his side. Lucas feels bad for Nando he really does. He can't afford to get sloppy. Toni and himself could get killed here. Lucas sends an apology to Sergio in his mind. If they had to fight now, they would. Lucas feels Tonis hand on his wrist. Squeezing. A silent question. They are surrounded. There is nowhere to run. They have to fight to get out of this. Or die. But death wasn't an option here. Meanwhile Toni has shed his coat too. Stretching his legs. Glancing at Lucas for approval. His lover nods. That's when Toni licks his lips. A fire burning in the blue orbs. 

Griezmann laughs at them and then proceeds to say:

"Look who we've got here the King of Madrid and his bitch."


	4. Don´t expect to come in the lions den without waking the lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas confrontation with Atletico doesn´t go as he had imagined it.

Lucas motions Toni not to interfere. The blond is about to protest when Lucas looks at him. Toni nods. Lucas is not asking him as his boyfriend but as his leader to stay out of this fight. Toni accepts and respects that. Taking a step back the blond crosses his arm in front of his chest. His cheeks flushed from the cold. Lucas rolls his shoulders. Fernando and Diego Costa also not moving when Griezmann approaches the King of Madrid. Toni has his eyes fixed on his leaders back. If he´d move so would Torres and Costa. They couldn´t risk anything here. If Lucas wanted to have some fun, ok. 

Griezmann is grinning like a maniac, when approaching Lucas. Who doesn´t move at all. His hands stuffed in his pockets. His back straight. The French is inches away from Lucas´ face. Who again doesn´t move. Just stares at him. With a smirk Griezmann licks his lips and throws his hand back. Ready to punch. Before the punch can connect Lucas moves his whole body to the side. The fist hanging in the air. Lucas may be small but he was fast. Very fast. If that bastard wanted to land a hit at him, he had be faster. Lucas sighs. His breath comes out in puffy white clouds. The freezing cold air making it difficult to breathe. 

When Griezmann lands a hit on Lucas, Toni is about to dash forward. His face red from anger. Diego Costa is looking at him. Ready to jump on him if he would move. Toni grits his teeth annoyed. He trusts his leader. That´s when Griezmann throws himself at Lucas. Taking him with him. Both of them hitting the snow beneath their feet. There is shouting. Lucas is trying to dodge Griezmann´s hits. A hit lands straight across his face. Making Lucas howl in pain. He kicks at the French´s waist. Who let´s him go and rolls around in the snow in agony. 

Lucas´ blood is seeping through his hands. Droplets of blood staining the snow beneath him. He winces. With his luck his nose is broken. Toni is at his side immediately. A hand on his lovers shoulder. His forehead creased in worry. Squeezing the shoulder reassuringly. Lucas smiles at him. It´s a soft smile. "I am ok", he reassures his distraught lover. Diego Costa is charging at them in full speed. Clearly aiming for the Mafia boss. Griezmann is still rolling around in the snow. Pussy, Lucas thinks to himself. Lucas is bracing himself for the impact. He knows it´s going to hurt. He grits his teeth annoyed.

A black suit jacket obsures his sight. Costa slams into Toni with his whole body. Sending both of them flying. The German is punched in the face. Costa´s knee driving into his abdomen. A hand curled around the blond´s throat. Making him wince. Costa´s nails drag across the German´s sensitive skin. Leaving angry and bloody streaks on his throat. Toni is trying to kick him away. But he is choked. Desperately he is trying to loosen the grip. His eyes rolling to the back of his head. Suddenly the hand leaves his throat. Toni coughs miserably. His view still unfocused.

Lucas eyes are hard. He is choking Costa with his own arm. Pressing it against the others throat merciless. "How dare you leave marks on him again, hijo de puta." Lucas is furious. His jaw is set hard. Costa is squriming against his grip. Clawing at his arm. Lucas doesn´t even think about letting go. He would choke that bastard. He had left scars on Toni´s body again. That was unforgivable. Unexcusable. Lucas is snarling in the others ear like a wild animal. He would break the bastards neck. Toni is still on the ground. Trying to regain his breathing. "Luqui", he shouts in warning.

Out of the corner of his eyes Lucas sees Oblak approach. Before the other can reach him however he is punched in the face. Isco´s grinning face comes into view. Nacho is helping Toni up. Who leans against the Spaniards shoulder gratefully. Still coughing. Isco keeps Oblak at a good distance. Good, then Lucas can break Costa´s neck so that they can leave already. Those plans are thrown overboard when Griezmann kicks Lucas´ in the ribs sending the Mafia boss crashing down. Lucas holding his side in agony. Meanwhile other Atleti members have arrived. Godin. Luis. Niguez. 

They were outnumbered this wasn´t good. Atletico had at least doubled their numbers or more. Lucas grit his teeth. "Retreat", he shouts at Nacho who is still holding Toni. The other nods. Turning around the corner. Isco is still fighting Oblak who is assisted by Luis and Godin. Lucas headbutts Godin. Grabbing Isco by the arm and running in Nachos direction. This was a war yes but he wouldn´t get his own members killed when he had the chance to flee. 

All four of them make it to an alleyway. Toni is coughing. The German is sat on the snow gently. Lucas crouching in front of him. Stroking the streaks on Toni´s neck gently. "I´ll kill that bastard." Toni squeezes his lovers knee gently. Lucas shakes his head. He is about to take his phone out when he see´s someone out of the corner of his eye. His fist is blocked. Fernando standing in front of him. "I´ll create a diversion so you can leave", the other says calmly. Lucas doesn´t move for a split second. Then he nods. Fernando stops him by grabbing his arm. "Tell Sergio he owes me." Ripping his arm away Lucas nods. Sergio wouldn´t like this.

They make it to the HQ without any incident. Nacho locks the door, sliding down and hiding his face in his arms. Sighing loudly. Lucas sits Toni on an armchair. Disinfecting the cuts on the Germans neck. Making his lover hiss in pain. The blood on the cloth makes Lucas furious. Those bastards would pay for that. Isco is sitting next to Nacho. Lucas hands them a glass of burboun before he takes his phone out again. Dialing a number and waiting.

Serio is in the shower singing. His shampoo covered hands massaging his scalp. Geri yells at him. Sergio hisses when shampoo gets in his eye. Drying himself of quickly, Sergio exits the bathroom and Gerard hands him his phone. "Sergio you have to get back to Madrid immediately. Call the others too." The second-in-command sighs. Of course they couldn´t have a damn vacation without something happening. Sergio should be used to that by now. Quickly he gets dressed. Calling Marcelo. Some much for having some free time, he thinks grimly. Couldn´t Atletico wait until the new year. Was this so hard ?? Sergio rolls his eyes annoyed. Apologizing to Gerard. "I´ll make it up to you amor. Te amo." A kiss on the lips is all the other gets. Then Sergio is gone.

Neither of them speaks as they wait for the others to arrive. They moved from the hallway to Lucas´ office. The Mafia boss pacing up and down restlessly. His hands are thrown in the air. He is snarling furiously. Isco and Nacho look at eachother but don´t say anything. Toni is dozing off on one of the armchairs. Lucas is swirling the glass in his hand. Making the ice in it clack against the glass. His sleeves are turned up. His suit jacket being thrown carelessly on the other armchair. Isco and Nacho are looking at all the files that are opened and spread across the glass table. Lucas had pulled out all the members of Atletico. They would go down the list. Killing eachone as slowly as possible. 

Fernando had helped them this time but he wouldn´t help them again. The other had his own interests. Sergio wouldn´t like that if Lucas told him. A long and loud sigh echoed across the room. Sergio would be at the HQ in at least 1-2 hours. Lucas obviously not telling him all the details over the phone. Lucas loses track of time as he inspects all the files. Chewing on his bottom lip until there is blood on his tongue. Fortunately his nose had stopped bleeding. He probably should go see a doctor about it but Lucas could care less, they had more important things to deal with.

A knock on the door makes him look up. Sergio peaks his head inside. Throwing his coat on a nearby chair. "Marcelo and the other´s are on their way. They are furious because their vacation was cut off." Lucas rolls his eyes. He would have liked to enjoy his date with Toni too, but they are no children, they are at war. Everyone of them should be prepared to be called in at any time. Sergio is looking at his leader. Who crosses his arms over his chest. "What ??" Sergio shakes his head. "Fernando said you owe him. He let us escape." A deep and long sigh is the only thing Lucas get´s from his second-in-command. A hand is run through Sergio´s brown hair. "I´ll deal with Nando, boss." Lucas nods.

"I nearly snapped Costa´s neck", Lucas says it as if he was inviting someone out to dinner. Casually. Sergio raises his eyebrows. Lucas nods towards Toni, who is snoozing on the armchair. Sergio hisses as he see´s the red marks on the German´s neck. He turns around to Lucas. "That man really does have a death wish, huh Boss." Lucas´ eyes darken and his just sips on his glass in response. Costa would be the first one Lucas would kill. He would make that bastard suffer. Toni could hold himself fairly well in a fight. This had been the second time the brazilian had left marks on his lovers body. First the scar on the blond´s eyebrow and now this. To calm himself Lucas blew some air through his nose.

Next to him Sergio is looking at Fernando´s file. Sighing deeply. A hand running over his face. Sergio looks tired. Older. His second-in-command is looking out of the window front pensively. A frown on his forehead. Obviously he knew what had happend between Sergio and Fernando. Sergio never having forgiven the other fully. There are voices downstairs and Sergio drops the file on the glass table again. The sun was painting the sky in a reddish color. That´s how the streets of Madrid would look like when Lucas and his people would be done here. It was time to show Atletico who really ruled over the city. Time to show them who were the rightful kings.

This wars had been raging for decades now. They had lost Iker to a damn war like this. It wasn´t fair that all of them were paying for something that had started decades ago. Iker had tried to be diplomatic, had tried to talk. He had tried to end these meaningless wars. In the end it got their Saint killed. In the process of picking up the pieces Lucas promised himself that he would end it. This would be the last time a war like this would break out. They were in the end game now. It was time to act accordingly.

Gently Lucas shakes Toni awake. His lover looking at him confused. All five of them descend upon the stairs. Marcelo already waiting for them. The others are sitting in their respective places. Lucas goes up to sit on the end of the long mahagony table. Toni at his side. Marcelo and Sergio are standing next to him. They needed everyone they could get to end this. Marcelo had already gotten in contact with Cristiano who was currently in Barcelona. Stretching his arms Lucas sits down. His chin resting on his hands. A determined look on his face. The streaks on Toni´s neck making him furious, mocking him. 

This would end soon. Very soon. They just had to be patient.


	5. The ghosts of our past come to hunt us all eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco and Nacho go missing. Their enemies want something in exchange that makes Lucas heart stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter. Thank you.

The new year passed in a blur. There had been no incidents for now. Lucas has still Fernando Torres´ file in hand. He had send Isco and Nacho to tail the Spaniard. Despite knowing that it would hurt Sergio. He couldn´t be considersate to Sergios feelings though. It could them get killed. All of them. Lucas wanted to get out of this war with little to no losses. He knew it would be impossible. He could still try though. Toni had recovered. The German feeling ashamed that he couldn´t have been useful to his leader. Thankfully Isco and Nacho had decided to come home earlier. Not that Lucas couldn´t have dealt with Griezmann but still. Worry had pooled in Lucas´ chest. These last few days he had barely slept. Toni pleading with him. If Lucas thought about it, he should have send the blond home already. Fighting with his own people would hurt him. He couldn´t need that. Reluctantly he had let his boyfriend stay. Not liking the idea however.

Stretching his stiff legs and arms Lucas pushes the chair back. He had send Sergio after Oblak. Marcelo had gone after Godin. Toni was still in the HQ. Lucas wanted to make sure his boyfriend was not wandering off. The only ones that were still with him in the HQ apart from Toni, were Keylor, Casemiro and Karim. Sergio refusing to leave Lucas alone. In case something happened there had to be someone there. Lucas had snorted. But couldn´t blame Sergio entirely. If some of them would have been at the HQ over 3 years ago, Iker wouldn´t be dead now. Their leader had sent them all away. As if he´d known that something would happen. His loss still hurt so incredibly much. He had died protecting his children. 

Sergio had blamed himself the most. He had been the second-in-command. He should have been there with Iker. It still send shivers down Lucas´ spine whenever he thought about Iker. The Bernabeu being engulfed in flames. Everyone of them had been traumatized. It was like Iker had known he would die. So he made sure all of them were safe. Everyone of them had been handed a file, a target. Being split into groups. As if Iker had planned it. Toni and Lucas had been sent after Juan Fran. Lucas remembered it as if it was yesterday. Sometimes he woke up from nightmares. Toni holding him close. Letting him cry in his shirt. Rocking them back and forth. Whispering words of comfort and love in his ear. If it wouldn´t have been for Toni being with him, Lucas was sure he would have gone crazy.

The German having his own problems. Having gone rogue from his own organisation. Bayern still searching for him. Lucas worried everyday. Everyday his heart would clench painfully. The immense fear of Bayern discovering where Toni was and taking the blond from him. Toni was the only one that kept him sane. The blond fully well knowing if Bayern found him, he was a dead man. Toni had been fully aware of that and still he choose to stay in Madrid with Lucas. Bayern would torture him and then kill him. Lucas had heard that the Bavarians had a new leader. Toni being a traitor being the prefect opportunity for the enemy to attack them. But Toni insisted on staying by his side.

Lucas shut his eyes tightly. The file in front of him forgotten. His breath catching in his throat. He would make sure Bayern wouldn´t come near the blond. He would kill all of them, if he had to. A warm hand on his cheek, making Lucas look up. Kind blue orbs looking at him. Lucas relaxes slightly. The hand on his cheek never leaving. Lucas let´s out a shaky breath. Maybe he worried too much. He couldn´t help it. The mafia boss got up. He had to go after Fernando. The sooner they got all the infromation they needed, the better. His phone vibrating in his pocket, snapping Lucas out of his thoughts. Isco. 

"Boss ?? We lost Nando. I am sorry. I think he might have noticed us." 

Lucas sighed. They had time. There was no need to hurry. He called both Isco and Nacho back. Giving them the day off. Maybe Sergio or Marcelo would be more successful. Toni is still looking at him. The streaks on his neck having healed slightly. Gently Lucas touched the Germans neck. Those injuries were a sign that he had failed. Sometimes he wished he hadn´t been appointed as leader. He was hotheaded and loud. Not exactly leader material. Marcelo had said he was the one they needed. Sergio obviously being heartbroken about Ikers death. Lucas not blaming him. Iker had been his lover. His phone is removed from his hand. Being set on the glass table, carefully. Tonis hand is on his cheek.

Lucas breathes out slowly. Tonis presence relaxing him immensly. The German having pressed their foreheads together. Breathing out slowly. Lucas hides his face in his lovers chest. His hands clutching the others waistcoat tightly. Rumpling it between his palms. This was the only time and the only person Lucas´ allowed himself, was allowed to show vulnerability to. Tonis arms are around his shoulders. His face pressed into the crook of Lucas´ neck. A knock startles both of them. Lucas letting the blond go immediately. Straightening his shirt and back. 

Casemiro peaks his head inside. Bringing him the files he had requested. The Brazilian leaving without saying a word. Lucas is chewing on his lower lip nervously. Toni kisses the back of his hand. Tugging him along. To the couch. Lucas sighs and is about to protest. He still needed to work. He had barely slept these last days. His lover obviously worrying. "Antonio I have to..." A finger is pressed to his lips. The Spaniard closes his eyes in defeat. Maybe, just maybe he could allow himself to rest. Just a little bit. Toni drags him to the couch. Lucas head pillowed on Tonis chest. The blonds long fingers combing through Lucas short hair. Lucas knew he had to enjoy it while he could. Madrid would be a warzone soon. Very soon. 

Toni laughs in his ear. Lucas thinks it´s the most beautiful sound. He still can´t believe when he and Toni had first met, the German had been sent to kill him. Well not Lucas but any memeber of their organisation. Everything had changed after a fateful encounter. Lucas still believed having met Toni had been fate. "You are thinking too much, love", Toni whispers against his lips. Sending shivers down Lucas´ spine. Making him shiver slightly. A hand is caressing the hair on his neck. Lucas had lost himself the first time in those blue orbs. He had been transfixed. They reminded him of the ocean. Toni meant freedom to him. Love.

Warm, soft lips cut off his trail of thoughts effectively. Lucas moans. Their noses are brushing against eachother. Making Lucas giggle. Sometimes he wished he had been born later or that he wouldn´t have been in the Mafia business. Not having to live with this fear of losing Toni. Had it not been for the Mafia business he wouldn´t have met Toni so maybe he should just be thankful ?? Toni is kissing his neck. Snapping him out of his thoughts. Lucas just hopes Sergio or Marcelo come home with something they can use. Then all of them could live their life peacefully. And he could ask Toni to finally marry him. Lucas had already bought a ring. It was safely stashed in his office. In which they were currently in but no one knew where Lucas had hid the platin ring.

They doze off for a while. Lucas wakes up with this feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was uneasiness. Maybe worry. He couldn´t really pinpoint it. Snatching his phone from the coffee table, Lucas scrolls through his messages and missed calls. His people had to ring him every hour. Just so Lucas knew they were ok. Sergio and Marcelo had done so. Isco however hadn´t called him to say that they had arrived safely at their safe spot. Lucas looked at the time stamp. It had been 3 hours since his best friend had contacted him. Which was unlike him. Very unlike him. Lucas pressed the call button. The mailbox informing him that Isco´s phone had been switched off. With a swift movement Lucas got up. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Isco always answered his phone. Always. Be it a 2 in the morning or at night. 

Lucas feels himself shake. He called both Sergio and Marcelo back. With fast steps Lucas was in the offices. Calling out to Karim. "Benzema, I need you to locate Isco´s phone. Right now. Make it quick." The French nodding towards him. Typing on the laptop in front of him quickly. Meanwhile Lucas is going up and down. Maybe he shouldn´t have send Isco and Nacho after Fernando. He should have gone himself. Lucas knew Isco could hold himself very well. His best friend being one of their best fighters. Still the churning feeling in his stomach didn´t lessen. Lucas was going up and down the office now. After what seemed an eternity Karim finally gives him Iscos and Nachos last location.

Lucas is on autopilot. He rushes up the stairs to get his coat. Toni looks at him confused. The blond is kissed on the lips and then Lucas is gone. Karim leading him right to Iscos last location. Which is an alleyway. Lucas wants to laugh at the irony, really. He really does. Sighing he tries to contact his best friend again. Nothing. Just the mailbox. Meanwhile Karim was inspecting the area. Lucas eyes leave his phone as the French calls out to him. His voice cracking slightly. Making Lucas frown. The bad feeling in his gut not having disappeared. It had intensified. There are red splotches of blood decorating the white snow. Lucas bend down to touch it. The blood wasn´t fresh. A shaky breath escaping his lips.

This didn´t have to mean nothing. It didn´t have to mean it was Iscos blood. Or Nachos. It could be Fernandos. Lucas hopes it is Fernandos. There is a lot of blood. The only way out being where himself and Karim had come from. If this really was Iscos and Nachos blood they hadn´t been able to escape. Lucas trailed back. His eyes narrowing. That´s when he noticed the tire tracks leading outside of the alleyway. Lucas growls. He would be a fool to assume this meant nothing. The mafia boss takes a deep breath. He has to stay calm. Panicking would only lead to mistakes. Which he couldn´t afford now. If Atletico really had Isco and Nacho they would have either killed them already or they would have made demands. It was still too early. As bad as it sounded the only thing Lucas could do was sit and wait. It had been 5 hours since Isco had contacted him the last time.

Karim and Lucas return to the Bernabeu. Lucas calls of Marcelo and Sergio. If something happened he needed both of his second-in-commands by his side. They couldn´t afford mistakes at this point. 24 hours pass and then Karim gets a file. A video file. So someone really wanted something from him. Lucas is sitting with Marcelo and Sergio in his office. All three of them worried to the core about their brothers. Karim brings the laptop with the video and puts it on Lucas desk. The only ones who watch it are Marcelo, Sergio and Lucas himself. Sitting up straight Lucas pressed play. There is nothing. No Isco and no Nacho. Just blackness. Sergio says it might be a joke. Lucas raises a hand to silence him.

That´s when a voice starts talking. Lucas doesn´t recognize it. It is not Spanish, there is definitely an accent to it. Of course there are demands. Of course. But if it wasn´t Atletico who the hell had Nacho and Isco. Lucas blood freezes in his veins when the voice, names the person they want in exchange for Isco and Nacho.

Toni Kroos.


	6. The heart wants what the heart wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of backstory. Remember Lucas is not a mafia boss when they meet. He is just a member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won´t be this fluffy and nice. Prepare for the hurt. Just saying.
> 
> I am incredibly motivated. So here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. I am looking at you piquehips. XD And everyone else who is enjoying this series. I have the next chapter planned and it will probably be posted in a few days. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

5 years ago, Madrid, October 2013

Toni rolls around. There is sun filtering through the dirty curtains on the window. His head is aching. It´s pounding. Damn. Massaging his temples Toni looks next to him. There is an arm on his waist. Oh, right. He hadn´t come to his hotel room alone. This, shouldn´t have happened. Toni was a professional. He shouldn´t land in bed with people during a mission. Still this guy, Toni couldn´t have said no to him. Carefully Toni slids out of bed. Bending down to grab his boxershorts and sliding them on. He would leave as quietly as possible. Gathering his things Toni is about to head to the door. A hand on his wrist makes him drop everything. A shoes lands on his toe, making him hiss.

"Where are you going ??", a sleepy voice says, "come back to bed." 

Toni freezes. He swallows hard. The hand on his wrist never leaving. "Come back to bed", this time the voice is unwavering. Tonis shoulders slump in defeat. He had time, he could still fool around a bit could he ?? He slids back into the warm covers. A face buries itself in his chest. Making him shiver. Kisses are pressed on his shoulder. Toni relaxes. Slightly. He should have left. Staying, meant danger. It was dangerous. His head is telling him to leave. His heart to stay. There are strong arms around his waist. Toni stays. For now.

The smell of coffee wakes Toni. Frowning he looks up. Lucas smiles at him. Handing him a mug. Carefully Toni sips on it. He grimaces. God, the coffee tastes terrible. It really does. And it´s lukewarm. "Hello sexy." The blond nearly chokes on the drink. Coughing. Lucas laughs. Throws his head back and laughs out loud. Like himself he is just wearing boxershorts. Hideous ones. With pink flamingos on a blue ground. The coffee is removed from his hand, making Toni growl. It is replaced with a soft kiss. Fuck. Toni moans. Drags the other impossibly closer. "You fucked me well sexy." Toni blushes. Lucas laughes again. That laugh is dangerous. Really dangerous. It does things to Tonis heart.

Lucas slids next to him in bed. The lukewarm coffee forgotten on the table. Toni is trying to calm his racing heart. What the hell is this ?? What is this guy doing to him ?? They had a nice fuck nothing more nothing less. A hand is on his neck, stroking his short hair. Making Tonis heart beat incredibly faster. God damnit maybe he was having a damn heart attack. He was 23 he couldn´t have a heartattack, now. Soft lips are on his again. Making him forget why he is in Madrid in the first place. He should have killed Lucas not fucked him. And here he was. He was screwed. So fucking screwed. 

Toni should have left. He should be in Bavaria. Well he had been sent to Madrid for some time. Technically he should leave at the end of the week. Right now he was standing in front of the hotel room. He had already knocked. There was no turning back. He could still hide somewhere and pretend he wasn´t here. Lucas opens the door and beams at him. Toni breathes out slowly. Fuck. With a wide grin Lucas pulls him in by the hem of his shirt. Tonis head collides with the door. Lucas kissing him as if his life depended on it. Making Toni whimper in the process. Fuck. "I thought you wouldn´t come", Lucas says looking at his feet. Toni shouldn´t have come. He shouldn´t have.

Lucas hugs him tightly. A hand on the blonds cheek. "How long will you be here for ?? Maybe I can show you Madrid ??" Tonis throat is as dry as a desert. Tell him you have to leave right now. Do it. Toni shakes his head. "I am here until the end of the week." Fool, his mind mocks him. Lucas beams. Taking Tonis hand and leading them outside. It´s cold. They don´t speak for a while. Lucas glancing at Toni from time to time. Who has his hands in his pockets. Lucas kisses him in the middle of the busy street. Making Tonis knees go weak. Fuck he couldn´t stop his body from reacting to the Spaniard. They head to Lucas´ hotel room. Together.

One week turns into a second. A second turns into a third. A third turns into a month. He had called to tell his organisation that he still needed time to finish the job. Lucas had pleaded with him to stay. Toni did. His mind still confused about why he hadn´t killed Lucas. He should have killed him. Not land in bed with him. It was very unlike Toni. Maybe Lucas was playing with him. Toni would wait and see. He would play along for the time being. Lucas snuggled up to him. This was their last night together before he had to leave for Germany tomorrow morning. "I´ll miss you Antonio. Can´t you stay a little bit longer ?? Lucas is giving him puppy eyes now. Toni sighs. 

The next morning is quiet. Toni gets dressed in silence. Lucas doesn´t speak. Toni doesn´t want to leave. They hug eachother. Lucas refusing to let go. "I promise I will come back to visit you." This was dangerous. Very dangerous. Fuck. Toni shouldn´t come back. He couldn´t. He wouldn´t. Lucas kisses him. Making Toni moan against his mouth. "I have to go." Lucas´ arms don´t budge from his waist. Making Toni sigh. "Please I have to go Luqui." He is kissed again and then released. Lucas looks like a puppy left in the rain. Toni kisses his forehead and leaves.

The blonds mind is filled with Lucas. Lucas kissing him. Lucas hugging him. Lucas moaning because of him. Lucas smiling. Toni shakes his head. Balling his fist. He would land in Bavaria shortly. Meeting up with Miro. Who would pick him up. This thing had to end before it even properly began. Lucas was just using him for information. They were from the Mafia that´s what they did. There were no feelings involved. There couldn´t be feelings involved. Toni puts his hands in his coat. That´s when he notices a phone on the inside. It´s not his. It´s a burner phone. One number being saved. Toni sighs. Lucas. Miro hugs him tight upon his return. Having missed his protege. Patting Tonis cheek lightly.

Toni smiles. Letting Miro lead him outside. He doesn´t want to go home yet. Home. Bavaria hadn´t felt like home in a long, long time. The blond didn´t want to admit it but he already missed Lucas. The other having told him, to give him a call when he had arrived safely in Germany. Toni would just not call back. End whatever was going on between them. If there was even something going on between them. They had just fucked there was nothing. Toni shakes his head. Not noticing how Miroslav is looking at him. 

Upon returning to his hotel room, Toni throws his coat on the bed. The burner phone falling out. It´s mocking him. Toni is sure. With an angry snarl Toni opens the drawer and throws the phone inside. He wouldn´t call Lucas. Sitting on the bed Toni hides his face in his hands. Lucas face appearing in his mind as soon as he closes his eyes. Toni smashes a vase that is sitting on the table. It shatters when it hits the wall. Tonis shoulders are shaking. God damnit get a grip Kroos you fucked not fell in love. Toni needs a beer. Or 10.

Toni wakes up feeling groggy the next morning. He rolls out of bed. Fuck. He needs a cold shower. He had dreamt of Lucas. He was screwed. Like literally. The ice cold water doesn´t bother Toni when he steps in the shower. His forehead is pressed against against the tiles. Fuck. Don´t think about him. Don´t. Toni moans. His fist colliding with the tiles in front of him. His blood mixing with the water. He doesn´t feel the pain. Miro asks him about the hand. It is blue and slightly swollen Toni tells him he got into a fight. Miro not believing a word he is saying.

Three months later his boss tells him, he has to go to Madrid again. Toni wants to refuse. This isn´t good. He is not a child however and leaves for Madrid two days later. The burner phone in his pocket. He´ll return it to Lucas. It was safer this way. They couldn´t continue with THIS. Whatever THIS was. Toni was still confused. God damnit. Somehow he manages to find out in which hotel Lucas is staying. His hands are sweaty by now. Room 817. Toni breathed in. Then he knocked and waited. Toni could hear the door unlock. Lucas face coming into view. Tonis breath hitches. He hides it, pretending to cough. Lucas beams at him.

A hand grabs his shirt and Toni is tugged inside. As soon as the door closes, Lucas is assaulting his lips. Making him moan. His knees are shaky and his head is spinning. Toni winces he hadn´t come here for this. Damnit. Gently he pushes Lucas away. Who is pouting at him. A shaky hand is run through the blond hair, as Toni inspects the room. Clearly avoiding looking at Lucas. He just wants to return the phone. Nothing more. "I missed you, Antonio." Toni freezes. No, no, no, no. Soft hands are on his neck. Toni melts. Earning a wide smile from the Spaniard. Who kisses him again. Toni was screwed.

The blond wraps his arms around Lucas´ waist and lifts him up. They are still kissing. Tonis mind is on autopilot. Nothing matters. Lucas wraps his legs around Tonis waist. Moaning into his mouth. Tonis hair is a crazy mess when they land in bed. Lucas laugh echoing from the walls. He could still back off. Leave. This was his chance. He had just wanted to return the phone, right ?? Lucas hand is on his cheek. Those brown deer eyes looking right into his soul. Toni breath hitches. To hell with everything. He bends down to kiss Lucas with all he has.

Lucas offers him coffee again in the morning. Even breakfast in bed. It´s oddly romantic and domestic at the same time. Toni spends three months in Madrid. Learning about the city. Learning about Lucas. Despite them being enemies. Despite Toni having been sent to kill him and his organisation. Toni doesn´t think about it. Lucas is laughing in his neck. It´s a happy laugh. Toni sighs and kisses his head. His three month stay coming to an end. There is this sadness in his mind. He doesn´t want to leave. Doesn´t want to leave Lucas. Doesn´t want to leave Madrid. It´s nice. He is happy. Happier than he had been for the last 3 years.

"Antonio ??" Toni turns his head towards Lucas. His eyebrows raised in question. "Stay", Lucas mumbles against his lips. Tonis heart skips a beat. "Stay here with me." Toni swallows hard. He removes himself from Lucas. Getting up. Staring out of the window. Madrid being as beautiful as ever. Lucas arms wrap themselves around his waist. His face squished in Tonis naked back. Toni would like to stay. In Madrid. With Lucas. Both of them knowing it is not as easy at it sounds. Going rogue could get him killed. Lucas doesn´t bring it up when they go to bed again. He doesn´t bring it up in the morning when Toni is about to leave. 

"Te amo, Antonio."

Miroslav picks him up again. Tonis hands are shaking. This time he texts Lucas that he had arrived safely. A heart is the only response he gets. Damnit, he is in way too deep. Way too deep. He needs to talk to Miro about this. His mentor the only one he can trust. His own organisation is corrupt, Toni knows this. "Miro we have to talk. Can we meet at a bar tonight." The polish-born hugs him tight and nods. Miro meets him at a bar at 1 in the morning. Toni is playing anxiously with his beer filled glass. A hand on his shoulder makes him look up.

Miro smiles at him kindly. Neither of them speak for what seems an eternity. Just when Toni is about to break the silence, Miro talks. "Who is it Toni ??" The blond looks at his now empty glass. Ok now he was not that sure anymore. A hand squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. This is Miro, his mind reminds him, Miro would never judge him. Never. Toni opens his mouth, but closes it right away. His throat as dry as a desert. This wasn´t as easy as he had thought.

"Is it a woman ??" Toni shakes his head. "A man then ??" Toni swallows and sips at his glass. Miros eyes are kind but Toni can´t look at him. "What is his name ??" Tonis knuckles turn white. Miroslav waiting patiently for him to answer. "Lucas", he says after a while. "Does he make you happy ??" Toni doesn´t answer. His lips pressed to a thin line. "Yes", he breathes out. He hadn´t even been able to admit it to himself. Tension finally leaves his shoulders. Miro pulls him into a hug. A bone crushing hug. 

They talk for a while. For hours actually. Toni feels better. The burden on his shoulders being finally lifted. That´s when his own organisation shows their true colors. They are hunting down one of their own. Toni thinks it´s madness. That´s when he decides to leave. Bayern hadn´t felt like home in a long, long time. He can´t leave like that however. They would hunt him down like a dog and kill him. Miro promises to help him. Help him escape. Toni wants to go to Lucas and hug him to his chest forever.

With Miros help Toni fakes his own death. As cliche as this sounded. Toni didn´t care. Miro wishing him good luck. Hugging him tight. Toni doesn´t want to leave Miro, he really doesn´t. His mentor shooing him away. Toni knows that Bayern is not stupid. They will see through the scheme and search for him. Miro was just buying him some time. Precious time. Miro hands him a packed suitcase. With that Toni waits 24 hours before taking a flight to Madrid. Not a direct one. After 36 hours he is finally in Spain.

Lucas hugs him tight when the blond shows up in front of his hotel room. Toni would have never thought he would betray his own organisation to be with someone. Lucas kisses him softly. And Toni feels at home. Finally. In Lucas´ arms. Lucas wants him to meet their leader in the next days. The legendary Iker Casillas. Toni tells him it is a bad idea. Lucas had already talked to his leader about Toni. The King of Madrid agreeing that Toni would be a valuable asset in their cause. 

They lay in bed that night. Kissing and hugging. Lucas tells him he loves him. And Toni just breathes.


	7. Letting you go is like killing myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Lucas spend their last 24 hours together. Lucas is not ready to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy ?? I don´t know about this chapter. *shrugs*

The chair is pushed back with a screech as Lucas gets up. His face red with anger. His hands balled into fist. Shaking at his side. Trying to regain his breathing Lucas walks up and down. Shaking his head. He wants to kill someone. Voices make him look up from the floor he is currently looking at. The video file hadn´t ended. With a grit of his teeth Lucas approached the glass table again. His eyes hard. The voice informing him, that he´d get another video file in about 24 hours. Informing him where they´d exchange. Lucas is roaring now. The laptop is flung off the table. Both Marcelo and Sergio ducking their heads. Both his second-in-commands grip each of his arms. Trying to calm him down. Pleading with him.

"Boss ?? Boss, please. We will find a solution to this. Please."

There was no solution. Either they´d sacrifice Toni or they´d let Isco and Nacho die. There was no solution. No other option. Lucas felt like a tiger trapped in a cage. People mocking him, laughing at him. Desperately Lucas hides his face in his hands. Breathing out slowly. He can feel his throat constrict. Tears stinging behind his eyelids. There are hands on his shoulder. Squeezing. He just wants to shake them off. Get the fuck off him, already. Please. A bitter laugh is all Marcelo and Sergio get. Lucas is staring at the ceiling now. He was a fool. 

With a heavy sigh Lucas falls back into the chair. His whole body trembling. He should have known this day would come. And it did. He would lose Toni and there was nothing that he could do about it. A sob leaves his mouth. His palms pressed against his eyelids. Damnit. Sergio is next to him in an instant. Crouching down on his level. As if Lucas was a small child. Lucas wasn´t. He was a damn mafia boss. He had to handle this situation. There was no handling this situation however. No one could tell him how he needed to deal with such a situation. Sergio is hugging him tight. The second-in-command understanding perfectly how his leader felt. That´s when Marcelo shows up again. Toni at his heels.

Toni had been sitting with Gareth and Luka, looking through some files, when Marcelo squeezed his shoulder. Confused the blond looked up. His eyebrows raised in question. The Brazilian tugged him along to the kitchen. Going to the fridge and handing him a bottle of cold water. Toni knew Nacho and Isco had been taken. Worry had pooled in the pit of his stomach. Those two were one of the best they had. Toni had tried not to think of whoever had their comrades. There could be plenty of options. Atletico being the most recent one. Nacho and Isco were probably hurt. Karim had told them that much. Both Iscos and Nacho phone had been found about three blocks from where they had found the blood. Both phones being shattered. 

"Why did you pull me away Marce ?? What is going on ??"

The Brazilian hides his face in his hands. Breathing out slowly. A hand squeezes Tonis shoulder. There is something in Marcelos eyes that Toni can´t quiet read. A hand is placed on his back and Marcelo steers him towards the stairs. It wasn´t the Brazilians place to tell him. As difficult as it was, it had to be Lucas to tell him. Lucas was the leader, not him. That look on Marcelos face, Toni had seen it. Once before. 3 years ago. When Iker had died. This was serious, whatever this was. Toni was worrying now. Did someone want something from Lucas ??

Sergio releases Lucas. Who is biting his lower lip nervously. Sergio leaves. Marcelo on his heels. The door is shut with a soft click. Toni is still standing in the middle of the room. Unsure of what to do. His lover not looking at him. Lucas shoulders are hunched. Tension clearly visible on his body. "Sit", he says. Lucas voice is harsher than he intended it to be. He was talking as a leader now, not as Tonis lover. The blond unbuttons his suit jacket and sits on the armchair. Without saying a word. Lucas is struggling, Toni can see that. They way he chews his lips. The way he squeezes his eyes shut. They way his hands are balled into fists. Lucas turns around. Facing the huge window front. Ignoring Toni. Who just stares at his hands.

"Luqui wh..??" A flick of Lucas hand silences him effectively. Silence filling the room once more. Toni pushes himself up from the armchair. Rounding the table. Pushing Lucas back against his chest. Toni kisses the back of Lucas´ head. Both of them staring at the city beneath them. Lucas is shaking. Silent tears running down his cheeks. Toni nuzzles his neck and holds him tighter. The mafia boss hiding his face in his hands. "I am going to lose you, Antonio." The blond doesn´t speak. He just rocks them back and forth until his lover has calmed down. 

Lucas hides his face in Tonis chest. Loud sobs erupting from his mouth. His fingers gripping Tonis suit jacket tightly. Wrinkling it. Toni holds him close. Lucas didn´t need to say anything else. He had known this day would come eventually. Gently Lucas is lead on to the couch. Toni doesn´t need to see the video, if they want him specifically, both he and Lucas know who it is. There is not need to rewatch it. No need for Lucas to hurt even more. Toni had managed to stay hidden for 5 years. Now he had to pay for the consequences. If it got them Nacho and Isco back, Toni didn´t mind. Those two were his friends, his family.

"You have to let me go Lucas, please."

His lover freezes in his arms. Shaking his head violently. Tears staining Tonis shirt. He can´t. He can´t throw Toni to the wolves like that. He can´t. They would kill him. Torture him and kill him. Which is what they were probably doing to Isco and Nacho. They were torturing his brothers. There was no easy way out to this. Lucas would lose something. Be it his brothers or his lover. Lucas mind is screaming at him. What if he offered himself up ?? They had specifically requested Toni. They didn´t want him or anyone else. Isco and Nacho were just leverage. Just means to get what they wanted. Toni.

Lucas shakes his head forcefully. He can´t. He can´t let Toni go. A desperate sob rip itself off Lucas throat. He can´t. Gentle hands make him look up. A thumb wiping away stray tears on Lucas´ cheeks. Toni is smiling at him. Making Lucas shake his head even harder. Please he doesn´t want to lose him. Please. The blonds hand is on Lucas cheek. It stays there. Lucas sobs. "Please let me go." Lucas shakes his head again. "If not for me than for Nacho and Isco. Please." God, Isco and Nachito. Who knew what they had done to them. What they were still doing to them. 

"How long do we have ??"

"24 hours."

Lucas is hoisted up with a swift movement. His head spinning. The sudden movement making him feel dizzy. Toni is smiling at him. Lucas wants to cry. There was nothing to smile about. He would lose Toni. There was absolutely nothing to smile about. Soft lips make Lucas whimper. His knees weak. He clutches Tonis suit jacket. Wrinkling it once more. Panting they pull apart. "You still owe me dinner. Lets make those 24 hours the best we´ve had." Lucas chokes again. No. Please, no. "It´s my choice Lucas please. I am ready. It´s going to be ok." Lucas wants to yell at him. Yell that nothing will be ok. Yell that they will kill him. Lucas falls to his knees. Clutching his head. Crying. This is like losing Iker all over again. 

"I want to spend my last 24 hours with you my love. Send the others home, please."

Lucas obeys. He goes downstairs and tells everyone to leave. That they´ll see eachother in 24 hours. His heart is screaming at him. Begging. Begging for Toni to change his mind. Lucas tries to change Tonis mind. However his boyfriend stays adamant. Being perfectly aware of the consequences. He wants to spend those last 24 hours with Lucas. With the man he loves. Nothing else matters. What will happen tomorrow or in two days or in a year. It´s just them. Toni wants to enjoy it. Lucas is hoisted up gently. Toni is smiling. There is nothing to smile about, Lucas thinks darkly. 

The countdown would start now.

24 hours until the exchange

Toni drags Lucas out of the office. Both of them being enveloped by ice cold snow. Lucas nose is red. It makes Toni laugh. Lucas forces a smile on his face. He is doing this for Toni. Lucas bites on his lower lip and tries not to cry or sob. He is doing this to make Toni happy, his mind reminds him. They stroll through the snow and shops as if they are an old married couple. Toni dragging his lover into shops to try things. Trying to make him laugh. Trying to distract him from the impending doom. Trying to ease the ache in Lucas´ already shattered heart. Finally Lucas laughs at Toni wearing a ridiculous hat. It´s nice. Toni kisses him on the lips softly.

20 hours until the exchange

Toni had dragged Lucas to an amusement park. Both of them laughing. Pretending they aren´t from the mafia. Just two regular guys who are dating and love eachother. They go on every attraction. Lucas knows Toni is doing this to ease his mind. To distract him. Lucas allows himself to enjoy these past remaining hours with Toni. The blond gets them sugary treats. Holding hands they make their way to a restaurant. Toni has other ideas and looks around discreetly before tugging on Lucas´ wrist. Lucas back hits the bricks on the alleyway, Toni pulls them in. His lips are assaulted by Tonis. Making him moan. Making his knees go weak. They stay pressed up against the wall. Kissing and moaning. Toni bites Lucas lip playfully. Laughing. 

16 hours until the exchange

They sky had already turned dark. Lucas tugs Toni to a restaurant. He booked it as soon as they left the Bernabeu. Of course the owner knows who Lucas is. The restaurant is empty. The soft flicker of candles illuminating the room. A single round table is put in the middle of the room. Toni laughs as he is sat down by Lucas. Who unbuttons his suit jacket. Toni grabs Lucas hand across the table. His finger stroking the back of his lovers hand. Lucas smiles at him. If he wouldn´t lose Toni in about 16 hours he would actually be incredibly happy about being here. With Toni. This is the only chance he has. They eat their food. Joke and laugh together. Tonis smile is one of pure love. They kiss. 

Girls like you by Maroon 5 comes on. Toni grabs Lucas by the waist. They sway to the music lightly. Lucas head pillowed on Toni shoulder. The Spaniard never wanting to let the blond go. Tears prick in his eyes but he swallows it down. This has to be perfect. This might be the only chance Lucas had. Shaking his head slightly Lucas sighs. He has to believe. Believe that they´ll get Toni back. "Close your eyes for me amor, yes ??" Toni frowns but obeys. Lucas lets out a shaky breath. His hand shaking when he pulls out the box from his suit jacket.

Tonis breath hitches when Lucas tells him to open his eyes. Lucas is kneeling in front of him. Tonis eyes widen when he sees the little black box. A platinum ring staring back at him. 

"Toni Kroos, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me."

Toni swallows hard. He is shaking. His throat is as dry as a desert. Lucas is still looking at him. His forehead creasing in worry. That´s when Toni realizes he hadn´t said anything. "Yes", he croaks out. Lucas nearly tackles him to the floor. Kissing him with so much passion it makes Tonis head spin. The blond grabs him by the waist and kisses back eagerly. Lucas laughs in his mouth. His eyes soft. The kiss slows down. Gently Toni is pulled up again. Their noses are touching. Toni feels like a teenager again. Their foreheads are pressed together and Toni kisses Lucas nose. 

The ring is slipped on Tonis finger gently. It´s a simple platin ring. Toni would have never wanted anything too fancy. "It´s perfect." 

12 hours until the exchange

It´s midnight when they exit the restaurant. Lucas has his hand clutched tightly. Toni smirks at him. They still had time. They enjoy Madrid at night. It´s beautiful. Watching the stars together. A gust of wind making Lucas shiver slightly. Toni takes off his suit jacket and draps it around Lucas´ shoulders. His lover smiling at him gratefully. Although he is not shivering from the cold. The cold is nothing compared to losing Toni. Their time was running up. 12 hours were nothing. Absolutely nothing. Lucas should have considered himself a lucky man. Not everyone got to spend 24 hours with their lover. Before losing them. Lucas chokes soundlessly.

They return to the Bernabeu. Toni leading him upstairs. Lucas is grabbed by the waist. A heated kiss making him moan. His glass table digging into his back. Making Lucas hiss slightly. Their suit jackets land on the floor. Lucas moans into the kiss. Dragging Toni impossibly closer. Their groins rubbing together. A hand is on his cheek. Fuck. Lucas bites Tonis lower lip. Toni long fingers are unbuttoning his shirt. It lands on the ground soundlessly. The tie follows. "You are wearing too much Antonio." The blond growls. Grabbing Lucas´ ass. Making him laugh against his neck.

The mafia boss´ hand is curled in Tonis soft blond hair. Moaning slightly as his lover licks and bites at his neck. Kissing his chest. Lucas is panting, Toni hand coming to a halt on his belt buckle. Lucas whole neck is adorned with hickey. Toni grinning cheekily and proudly. "You wanted to have sex in the office now is your chance. Boss..." Lucas moans. It makes his knees go weak. Toni was such a tease. The Spaniard wraps his legs around Tonis waist. The blond leading them to the couch. Which is already opened. It was also a bed so they didn´t have any problems.

"Make love to me."

Lucas swallows. He can´t say no to Toni. Not now, not ever.

6 hours until the exchange

The blond is pressed up to Lucas side. His face hidden in the crook of Lucas neck. The mafia boss hadn´t slept. At all. As soon as Toni had fallen asleep, Lucas thoughts were consumed by darkness. It crept into his mind. Mocking him. He would lose Toni. It was inevitable. Silent tears slide down Lucas´ cheeks. Desperately he tries to muffle his sobs by pressing his arm to his mouth. Tonis hand is right above his heart. Rising and falling with each breath Lucas takes. Carefully trying not to distrub Toni, Lucas gets up. His hands are sweaty as he bends down to grab his boxershorts. Toni looks beautiful. Breathtaking. Lucas shakes his head. He should have stayed in bed. Enjoying those last hours with Toni. He can´t. Absolute terror gripping his heart. Lucas stumbles forward. Choking. He can´t breathe. 

"Lucas ??"

Lucas is sitting in the middle of his office and crying. Alert Toni gets up. Taking his lover into his arms. Kissing his head. Rocking them back and forth. Tonis cold hands run over Lucas´ back. Touching every piece of skin he can get hold off. Kisses are pressed to the side of Lucas´ head. Words of love and comfort being whispered in Lucas´ ear. His lover is trembling in his arms and there is nothing Toni can do to stop it. He grabs Lucas by the waist. Hoisting them up. Lucas chokes in his neck. Toni kisses his face. Every inch of skin he can get to. Lucas relaxes and finally sleeps.

1 hour until the exchange

Each one of their members had gathered at the Bernabeu. None of them having seen Toni or Lucas. Giving them them the privacy they needed and deserved. Sergio was walking up and down anxiously. He had phoned with Geri earlier. He had gone to Barcelona in the last 24 hours. He knew he would be needed by Lucas´ side. Both him and Marcelo had to keep Lucas safe and sane. Sergio knew Lucas would probably have a breakdown. Similar to the one Sergio had, had himself when Iker had died. They have to leave soon. But none of their members can bring it over them to disturb Toni or Lucas. Marcelo is next to him. Looking as anxious as Sergio feels. That´s when they hear the clatter of shoes on the glass stairs. Lucas looks like hadn´t slept the whole night. None of them say anything. Lucas´ hand is in Tonis. A ring sitting perfectly on the blonds finger. They should be celebrating. It feels like a funeral instead.

The black limousine is waiting for them. Keylor says nothing when he sees Lucas and Toni slide in the car. Followed by Sergio and Marcelo. They would meet up for the exchange a little bit outside of Madrid. Lucas never speaks. His hand is in Tonis. Squeezing it tightly. Marcelo and Sergio sit on the opposite. The car starts. Lucas has his lips pressed to Tonis clothed shoulder. His eyes closed, breathing out slowly. Toni rubs circles on the back of his hand. His eyes meeting Sergios and Marcelos in a silent question. They nod. Toni lets out a breath he had been holding. At least Lucas would have someone to keep him stable. Toni was incredibly worried that Lucas would lose his mind. He had always told him.

I´ll go crazy if anything happend to you, Antonio.

0 hours until the exchange

The car comes to a stop. Marcelo and Sergio get out. Giving both of them a few silent minutes together. Lucas is in Tonis arms. Shaking. Toni kisses his forehead. Cupping his cheeks. Blue eyes looking into chocolate brown ones. Toni smiles softly. Before he nuzzles Lucas nose. Their lips barely touching at first. Lucas kisses him with all he has got. Toni feels dizzy when they break apart. Single tears sliding down Lucas´ face. A knock makes them look up. It´s time. Toni is about to open the door when Lucas stops him. A hand on the blonds wrist. He is kissed again. His eyelids fluttering. 

"Te amo, Antonio."  
"Ich liebe dich auch."

The door is opened. Toni leads Lucas outside. Their shoulders pressed together, they face the helicopter in front of them.

Together.


	8. An eye for an eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco and Nacho run into trouble. The exchange takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still interested in this. XD Thank you for reading. And leaving kudos and comments. :)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy @zsab1016 :)

48 hours before

At this point Isco was getting restless. They were tailing Fernando for hours now. Hours. In the freezing snow. Thank god Nacho had suggested gloves and beanies. When they turn around the block for what feels the fifth time, Isco stops Nacho by grabbing his wrist. Isco can´t see Nachos eyebrows raise in confusion since the beanie is covering nearly half his face, but he knows his boyfriend is confused. "What´s going on ??" Isco sighs frustrated. Then he carefully checks the other street. They were about to round the corner. There is nothing. Or better no one. Iscos eyebrows frown. Then he snarls. Nacho still giving him a questioning look. 

"That bastard Torres made us run around in circles. God damnit we lost him."

Nacho sighs and covers his face with his gloved hands. From the corner of his eyes he can see Isco take out his phone. He was probably going to talk to Lucas. Isco is rubbing his covered forehead in frustration. Talking to Lucas fast. "Boss ?? We lost Nando. I am sorry. I think he might have noticed us." His tone apologetic and guilty. Nacho can see his boyfriend bite his lip and then nod. With a deep sigh the phone is shoved in Iscos pants. Nacho raising his eyebrows in question at him. Chewing on his lower lip slightly. 

"We have the day off. What do you want to do ?? I could take you out for lunch, Ignacio ??" Nacho throws his head back and laughs.  
"I would love that, Francisco", Nacho says while dragging Isco closer and kissing him. Making Isco moan against him. 

Suddenly Isco lets go of Nachos arms and whirls around. Then he shakes his head. The street they were at was still empty. He was getting paranoid. Nacho is still looking at him in question. "Nothing, it´s nothing. I just thought I heard something." Taking Nachos hand, both of them leave the empty street. Still Isco can´t shake this feeling off. He looks over his shoulder more times than he can count. Maybe they should inspect the area again ?? Just to be sure. A heavy snowfall obsures most of their vision. No one not even Fernando would be that stupid to still run around in such shitty weather.

To escape the storm Isco and Nacho find shelter in an alleyway. Despite wearing a beanie Isco still felt that his whole face was freezing off. He snuggles closer to Nacho for warmth and comfort. They should wait until the weather allowed them to continue. Isco had no intention of being trapped in the city for the whole day. They´d probably freeze to death at that point. Tugging at Nachos hand they make their way to a shop or a restaurant, they needed shelter from the cold. Squinting his eyes Isco tries to make out his surroundings. He has lived long enough in Madrid he should know where to go by now.

Suddenly Nachos hand is not in his anymore. Narrowing his eyes Isco turns around. "Nachito ??" Nacho is yelling. Suddenly a knee is in Iscos stomach making him double over. What the hell ?? Isco lands face-first in the snow. Breathing heavily. Bastards, he thinks. Fernando had played them. He had made them go in circles on purpose. That damn bastard. Of course it´s Fernando he sees first. A knife being pressed to Nachos throat. Isco moves, getting up. That´s when the first droplets of blood appear on Nachos neck. Making him hiss and turn his head to escpape the cold blade on his flesh.

"You try anything and Juan Fran will slit his throat."

Isco freezes. There is no fear in Nachos eyes. None at all. Isco grins proudly. His boyfriend not being afraid even at the verge of death. That´s why they fitted so well together. Still Isco would never endanger Nachos or anyones life like that. He wasn´t that careless. From the corner of his eyes he sees Godin and Luis approach him. Isco snorts. So the great Antoine Griezmann wouldn´t grace them with his presence. Fucking pussy. Isco knew they were trying to get to Lucas by hurting them. Isco would rather die than betray his best friend and leader. 

Maintaining eye contact with Nacho, Isco licks his dry lips. A grin appearing on his face. Isco closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. They had 60 seconds. As soon as Isco takes a step forward, Fernando dashes forward. Meanwhile Nacho elbowed Juan Fran in the chin. The knife falling to the ground. Juan Fran holding his face in agony. Nacho headbutts him snarling. Luis and Godin are in his personal space. The Brazilian jumping on his back like monkey. Nacho tries to shake him off. With a sudden movement He pushes his back against a wall. Making Luis hiss and release him. Godin punches him in the face. Splitting his lip open. Those bastards used brass knuckles now. 

"How deep have you sunken ??", Isco roars in anger.

Fernando kicks him in the shin. Making him fall onto one knee. "You look good on your knees, Isco." That bastard was mocking him. A knee collides with Iscos face. Sending him crashing down. There is blood on his tongue. Isco spits in the snow. Coating it red. His head feeling incredibly dizzy. A knee is driving into his back. Keeping him in place. Nachos face is swollen and bloody. Isco chokes. Stop. "You are killing him, STOP." Tears are sliding down his cheeks now. "I´ll kill you I´ll kill everyone of you. I´ll start with you Torres you hijo de puta."

Fernando laughs. Mocks him. Nacho is released. He falls into the snow like a wet sack of potatos. Isco wants to crawl over to him. Hold him into his arms tightly. Fuck. "Nachito", he whimpers. Fernando and the others laugh at him. Making Isco mad with fury. He manages to shake Fernando off. His hands curling into the others throat. He would choke that damn bastard. Arms remove him from the others body. Isco still snarling at him. They make him kneel. Fernando forces Isco to look up. A strong hand gripping his jaw and lifting it up. Isco spits in his face.

Prompting the other to punch him. Isco feels dizzy. Fernando makes his way to Nacho. Who is barely concious at this point. Nacho head is thrown back, exposing his throat. With a diabolic grin a knife is dragged lightly across Nachos neck. Isco can´t breath. Stop it. "Watch." Isco grits his teeth. No. Stop. Please stop. Isco falls on his knees. His face pressed into the snow. He is crying now. "Stop please. Enough..." Fernando removes his grip on Nachos hair, laughing. Fernando moves again. His lips close to Iscos ear. "One of you has to bleed. Either it´s you or you little pathetic boyfriend. Choose. And choose wisely."

Isco doesn´t even think about it. 

"Me."

As soon as the sentence is uttered, the knife slashes into Isco abdomen. They had taken off his jacket, so the only thing Isco was wearing was a white sweater. Which wouldn´t be white anymore. It was soaking up his blood. Isco started to feel dizzy. "Why are you doing this Fernando ?? What do you want ??" Nando just laughs. Isco can hear a car approach. He is too tired to lift his head however. The blood loss clearly taking it´s toll on his body. Maybe they would let him bleed out. "It´s nothing personal Isco I promise. Your leader has someone, that other people are searching for." Fernando pats his cheek mockingly. Isco freezes. That´s when it hits him. They wanted Toni. Which in conclusion meant... Oh, no. 

Fernando gives him a toothy grin. "I always thought you were stupid Francisco but apparently you figured it out. Good for you." Isco laughs. He is about to lose consciousness. "You are a fool", he croaks out with the last remaining strenght he has, "Lucas would never trade Toni for us." At least that´s what Isco hoped. He knew Lucas wouldn´t throw them to the wolves like that. Let´s be honest him and Nachito were basically dead. If not now in a few hours. Both of them being fully aware of the risks and consequences of working for the Mafia. They both choose to do this. If they died for their leader so be it. The last thing Isco registers is that they are thrown into a vehicle like ragdolls. Then everything goes black.

The next thing Isco knows is that he is in some kind of dark room. His head still feeling dizzy. He is sure he is still bleeding. "Isco ??" Everything hurts. He is not able to move due to his wrists being tied up. "Nachito ?? Nachito are you ok ??" There is shuffling. Before Nacho can give him an answer there are other voices. Some of them clearly having an accent to them. Iscos head is pounding merciless. That´s when Griezmann shows his ugly face. A wide grin plastered on it. If Isco weren´t tied up like a dog, he would punch the French in the face. He really would. Fernando would pay for what he did. Betraying Sergios trust like that. 

"Apparently you two are going back home." 

Isco´s eyes are wide in shock. There was no way in hell Lucas would trade Toni for them. No way. Isco didn´t want that. It would be like losing Iker all over again.

Present day

Toni can feel Lucas shake next to him. He knows it´s not from the cold. Lucas is biting his lip nervously. The blond grabs his hand and squeezes it. Lucas giving him a forced smile. Making Toni sigh. The blond knew exactly what was coming for him. He had lived with this scenario in his head for 5 years. A deep breath to calm himself and hopefully Lucas down, is taken. Sergio and Marcelo are standing besides Lucas. Toni hoped those two would be able to calm his lover down. That´s what worried Toni the most. That Lucas would have a breakdown. If Toni would be in Lucas position, he was sure he would have one too.

The door to the helicopter is opened painfully slow. Manuel Neuer stepping out. Making Toni snort. His hand is still in Lucas´. His lover now shaking slightly besides him. Toni presses their shoulders together. Manuel coming to a halt in front of him. Waiting. "I first want to see if my men are alright." Manuel nods and turns around to the helicopter. Nacho is throw out like a ragdoll. Breathing heavily. Meanwhile Manuel had returned to the other side, standing right next to the helicopter. "It´s your turn King of Madrid." Lucas closes his eyes. Tonis hand is on his shoulder. Squeezing reasurringly. The blond walks up to Nacho. Helping him up. "Nachito are you ok ??" His friend just nodding and hugging him tightly. Apologizing into his shoulder. 

"Where is Isco ??"

There are rifles pointed at Toni now. Lucas is about to take a step foward to growl at everyone. Toni raises his hands in defeat. "We don´t have all day Toni, move it." That´s Manuel. Maybe Toni had underestimated the other. It had been 5 years, a lot could happen in 5 years. People changed. Toni was sure he wouldn´t have an ally when he would be back in Munich. 

"You show me Isco first and then I´ll get in the damn helicopter Manuel."

Toni was playing with fire here, he was fully aware. The blond had never been someone to be afraid of something. If they really wanted to shoot him, they already would have. Which meant whatever they had planned on doing with Toni, meant they needed him alive. Toni was no fool, he knew what he was doing. Manuel is snorting now. Another body which Toni assumed was Isco, was thrown at his feet. Isco didn´t look good. His face was clammy and he was bleeding. This wasn´t good.

"You have what you want now move and get into the damn helicopter Toni."

Marcelo and Sergio had grabbed Isco and had brought him to the car. Lucas was the only one still watching. Their eyes met. Toni could see his lover was trying not to break. Ich liebe dich, the blond mouthes one last time. He can see Lucas squeeze his eyes shut. His own heart is shattering to pieces. But they had Nacho and Isco back. That´s what counted. Toni straightened his back and stood before Manuel. Tall and proud. His blue eyes blazing with confidence. One last glance is cast towards Lucas. Then Toni gets into the helicopter. Lucas eyes never leaving him.

Toni watched Lucas and then the landscape disappear. There was no turning back now. Toni breathed out slowly before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 

Whatever they wanted to do to him, he was ready.


	9. A narrow line divides the sane from the insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas grieves Tonis loss. Sergio meets up with an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and/or commenting or leaving kudos. :)

As soon as the helicopter was out of sight, Lucas knees give out. Sergio and Marcelo being at his side immediately. Squeezing his shoulders. A sob erupting from Lucas throat. His shoulders shaking and his face pressed into the ground. Tears falling from his eyes merciless. His hands clutching his chest. As if the organ would jump out of it any minute now. Both Sergio and Marcelo look at eachother. A sad expression on their faces. "Boss. Boss please we have to leave. Isco and Nacho need medical attention. Please." Lucas doesn´t respond. He can´t. His throat is constricting. Cutting off his air supply. He had lost Toni.

With a long sigh Sergio turned to Marcelo. The Brazilian looking back and forth between Lucas and Sergio. Sergio squeezing his friends shoulder. Urging him to go. "Go Marce, I will stay here with the boss until he has calmed down." Marcelo wants to shake his head. He doesn´t want to leave them alone. However Sergios eyes and tone don´t allow for any protest. Marcelos shoulders slump in defeat, he hugs Sergio tightly. One last time squeezing Lucas´ shoulder. Sergio walks up to Keylors side who had his window pulled down.  
"Bring them home, when I call you come pick us up." The driver nods. Sergio signals him to go by tapping the car twice. 

Lucas is still crying. Sergio wraps an arm around his leaders shoulder. That´s exactly how he had felt when Iker had died. Desperate. He even had wanted to kill himself at one point. His heart had ached so much. Marcelo and Lucas and all the others had worked for over a year to comfort him. To make him feel better. Then Gerard had offered his comfort also. Despite both of them working for different organisations. The only thing they could do now was keep their leader sane. They would get Toni back. Sergio was sure. They had to. Lucas was still shaking in his arms hours later. There had been something that his leader had clutched to his chest desperately. Holding onto it like a lifeline.

Tonis ring. His engagement ring. When had Toni returned it to Lucas ?? Sergio is confused. With wobbly knees Lucas gets up. He had stopped crying. Sobs still left his mouth though. Sergio is at his side immediately. Wrapping an arm around his leaders shoulder. Trying to offer at least a tiny bit of comfort. Lucas wipes his eyes. Letting out a shaky breath. His hand curled into a fist. Sergio can see it shake. He doesn´t know if it is from rage or sadness. Maybe it is from both. Whipping out his phone he is about to call Keylor, so that they can be picked up. Lucas raises his hand. Stopping him effectively. Sergio looking at him in question. His mouth open to ask. The phone still on his ear.

With a sigh Sergios phone is shoved in his jeans. "Boss what are you going to do now ??" Lucas´ eyes are hard. Sergio swallowed. "We are going to Atletico." Sergios eyes widen. He grabs Lucas by the arm. Squeezing tightly. In warning. This was crazy. "Are you out of your mind Boss ?? They´ll kills us if we go without backup. You are in no condition to go. Let´s go home please." A pleading look is on Sergios face. He hopes Lucas will think about it. They´d get killed. Both of them. With a snarl Lucas rips his arm off Sergios death grip. His second-in-command hiding his face in his hands. 

"At least let´s see what Isco and Nacho have to say to this, boss. Please."

Being caught up in his own pain Lucas hadn´t even thought about Isco and Nacho. God, he was such a bad leader. His members were hurting or worse on the verge of death and here he was just being an egoist and thingking about himself. Lucas takes a deep sigh to calm himself. He had to stay calm and focus. Toni was gone there was nothing he could do about it. For now. He had to focus on the task ahead. Maybe Isco and Nacho would be able to give them valueable information. "Call Keylor." Sergio nods and phones their driver. Lucas looks at the ring in his palm.

Their driver arrives half and hour later. "Sorry about my outburst earlier." Lucas is looking out of the window. The lights of HIS city passing them by. Sergio sighs and squeezes Lucas shoulder reassuringly. He understood. If there was someone who understood how Lucas felt it was Sergio. Lucas knew that. And Sergio knew that. Lucas knew his second-in-command wasn´t blaming him. He was just hurting. This kind of hurt made one bleed. It felt like someone was cutting your heart out. Sergio understood. The car comes to a stop. Marcelo is waiting for them outside. Hugging Lucas tightly. The mafia boss sighs and lets his other second-in-command comfort him.

"How are Isco and Nachito ??"

Marcelo leads them to the medical wing. Lucas hides his face in his hands upon seeing them. Nachos face looks like a boxer had trained against a sandbag. It was swollen and blue. One eye was swollen shut and his lip had burst open. Marcelo reassures him though. It looked worse than it was. Lucas was still shaking. This shouldn´t have happened. Lucas feels incredibly guilty. They couldn´t change it however, this was the life all of them had choosen. All of them knowing the risks perfectly well. Isco was hooked on an IV. A blood bag hooked on his arm. Luka had managed to donate some blood. The cut on Iscos abdomen had been stitched up. He would be out for at least a few weeks. 

"Nacho is awake boss. He wants to speak to you."

Lucas sits in to the chair that was placed next to Nachos bed. His friend wincing when turning his head to face him. "Hey, boss." Lucas wants to cry. He trusted Marcelos words that it looked worse than it was. Nacho coughed and winced when sitting up. "I am so sorry about Toni." Lucas smiles bravely at him. He had to assure his people that he was ok. Which obviously he was not. "You are a bad liar boss." Lucas had always acted emotionally. Everyone who knew him, knew that. Toni had been his counterpart. Always so calm. Rational. They fitted perfectly like a piece of a puzzle. 

"What happened Nachito ?? Who did this to you ??"

Lucas had to hear it from Nacho, although he already knew who had done this to his people. He still needed comfirmation. Nachos good eye is focused on him. "How is Isco ?? Is he ok ??" There is fear in Nachos voice. Something Lucas hadn´t heard in a long time. Lucas squeezes his friends hand to reassure him. "He will be ok." A sigh of relief escapes Nachos mouth. Silence filled the room for a while. Nacho was breathing heavily. His hand is shaking, when he breathes in. "Fernando attacked us." There is silence. Marcelo and Sergio are in the room too. Lucas has his hands folded together and looks behind him. His eyes meeting Sergios who just squeezes his eyes shut an breathes out slowly.

As soon as they exit Nachos room and go upstairs to Lucas´ office, Lucas wants to go after Fernando. Alerting both Marcelo and Sergio. "Boss you haven´t slept in over 24 hours, please you have to rest." However his plea goes unheard as Lucas takes out a bottle of bourbon and is about to fill himself a glass. It is snatched away by Marcelo. "Boss enough. Please we know you are hurting but you need to rest." Lucas rubs his forehead and sighs in defeat. "Fine." With a plop he sits in one of the armchairs. Sergio opens his mouth to say something but closes it immediately when Lucas gives them a hard look. 

Sergio is rubbing his forehead as he and Marcelo exit Lucas´ office. Marcelo is looking at Sergio in questions as his friend paces up and down in front of their leaders office. His forhead creased in concentration. Sergio takes his phone out of his pocket and dials a number. His teeth biting on his lower lip nervously. Without looking at Marcelo he goes down the stairs. "Sergio. Sergio where are you going ??" His friend doesn´t answer and leaves the Bernabeu. White flocks of snow hitting Sergios face making him scowl. God damnit he hated the snow. When would this damn weather stop already ??

Half an hour later Sergio is kneeling in front of a tombstone. His eyes squeezed shut. It had been three years and to this day Sergio tried not to cry whenever he visited the grave. A soundless sob escapes his mouth. A hand on his shoulder making him whirl around. He nearly punched the person in the face. His fist is blocked smoothly however. Making Sergio breath out slowly through his nose. "I was surprised when you called me Sese." Sergio growls at the nickname. His face hard and his eyes cold. He was meeting with him because Sergio had no other choice.

Fernando Torres.

"I missed you Sese. Did you miss me ??"

Sergio growls again. "No", Sergio grits through clenched teeth. "Liar, liar pants on fire, Sese." He had to calm down. Sergio had been the one to call Fernando. He was in charge, in control. Fernando stretches his arm out so his hand can touch Sergios cheek. The other turning his face away, so the gloved hand couldn´t reach him. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Fernando pout. "What do you want Sese ??" Sergio remains silent then he lashes out. Like a tiger trapped in a cage. Trying to squeeze his arm through the metal bars. "You hurt Isco and Nacho. It´s your fault they´ve got Toni. It´s your fault my leader is a mess. YOURS ALONE FERNANDO." Fernando remains unimpressed. 

"How is Pique ?? I heard you two are fucking."

"It´s none of your business who I am with."

Fernando makes a disgusted noise. "You are fucking that giraffe, really Sergio ?? How deep have you sunken ??" Sergio snorts. He wants to gag. Or punch Fernando in the face. "I still love you." Sergio spits at his feet. "Liar, liar pants on fire, Fernando." Fernando raises an eyebrow. Oh, they were playing a game huh ?? "You know I didn´t mean what I did. I just want a second chance." Sergios face is redder than a tomato. He really wants to punch Fernando in the face now. How dare he ?? "A second chance ??", Sergio questions and then throws his head back and laughs. "You don´t deserve anything after what you´ve done to me. Nothing." Sergio had hoped to talk to Fernando like a civilized person. He really had.

"I will make you pay for what you have done to Isco and Nacho."

Fernando stops him by gripping his arm. Squeezing it tightly. Sergio knew it would bruise but he didn´t care. The arm is ripped away with a growl. "I just want another chance. I´ll do anything." Sergio whirls around. His face inches from Fernandos away. His shoulders tense. "I swear to god I´ll punch you in the face. You did that to Isco and Nacho. They told me. Don´t even deny it. You sold out Toni to the bavarians. Why ??"

"That´s just the game we are playing Sese you should be used to that."

"Do me a favour then and leave me alone. I don´t love you anymore Fernando."

"I can´t do that. We are rivals. We were inseparable what happened Sese ??"

Sergio laughs. That bastard didn´t even have the decency to admit what he had done wrong. Yes, it was true that they´ve known eachother for years. They had been childhood sweathearts. Before Sergios parents moved to Sevilla. They met eachother again when they had been in their teens. Had fallen in love. Then Fernando had left for London. Everything had changed. Both of them working for the Mafia. Sergio had loved him. Had loved him so much. Then Fernando had commited two crimes Sergio hadn´t been able to forgive. The first thing, the cheating he would have been able to forgive. If given some time. Sergio would have forgiven him. The second thing however. Sergio wouldn´t forgive him for that. Never. Even when Fernando would be at deaths doorstep. 

The second thing was unforgivable.

HQ in Munich

Toni had forgotten that Germany was even colder than Madrid. Manuel leads him out of the helicopter. Toni had hoped that he wouldn´t step into German territory ever again. That was wishful thinking. Toni had always known that they would find him eventually. After 5 years or 10 years or 20 years. It always had been a question of time. Toni was glad that he had gotten to meet Lucas. That he had been able to fall in love with him. That he had been able to meet such incredible people as Sergio and Marcelo and Isco and all the others. They had bled and cried together. Those people were his family now. If he died protecting them, so be it. Toni didn´t regret anything. He already knew that whoever has in charge at Munich, wouldn´t just kill him. It would be too easy. 

Who didn´t like a little bit of torture after all ??

Toni had given Lucas hope. To keep his leader and lover sane. That´s what Toni hoped. He had returned the engagement ring with the promise, that Lucas would get him out of there. Alive. So that they could get married. He had to give his leader hope. Even if there was none left. Stepping into this country again meant certain death. Toni was aware. He was oddly calm. It didn´t bother him. He had no regrets. He hoped Lucas would be able to move on. Move on without him. Manuel had cuffed his wrists behind his back. Toni was lead into a hall. A very long hall. Apparently things had changed. 

Manuel made him kneel. In front of Toni was a throne. A throne, really ?? Toni wanted to laugh. How arrogant could a single person be ?? Obviously there was barely to no light in the hall. Toni couldn´t see who was sitting on the throne. He could only make out the shilouette. The person had their legs crossed. A long calming breath was all Toni took. Then the voice began to speak. Toni narrowed his eyes. It was a very familiar voice.

"Look who we´ve got here, Toni Kroos. So the prodigal son finally returned home after all."


	10. You are my light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni meets the new King of Bavaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for torture and homophobic language.
> 
> I don´t know about this chapter. ;_;

There were trees surrounding him. A cloudless sky was stretching above Lucas´ head. He was standing next to an oak. The wood under his palm digging into his flesh. He was alone. Alone in a wide field. A gust of wind making the leaves on the oak shake. One fell on his head. In the distance he could hear a laughter. A very familiar laughter. It was the most beautiful laugh Lucas had ever heard in his life. It sounded like a symphony send from heaven. Like angels singing. Lucas mouth was dry. The first thing he saw was familiar blond hair in the distance. Toni was smiling. A wide happy smile. Lucas breath caught in his throat. Toni was breathtaking. He was approaching him.

Lucas felt as if the roots of the oak had trapped him in place. His throat constricted. He wanted to run. Run and jump into Tonis strong and loving arms. He wanted to kiss his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids. Everything. He ran. Ran to Toni. Jumping into the blonds arms. Toni caught him effortlessly. Like Lucas was weighting nothing. Their noses touched. Tonis laugh echoing through the air. The blond pressed his lips against Lucas´. Lucas wound his arms around Tonis neck. Never wanting to let go. The platin ring Toni was wearing was glistening when a ray of sunlight hit it. Lucas breath caught in his throat. Tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Antonio ??"

"Ich liebe dich."

Lucas untagled himself from Tonis body. Burying his face in the blonds neck. Inhaling his scent. A gust of wind making him shiver. A sob ripping from his throat. Tonis warm hands were running up and down his back in comfort. Toni kissing the side of his head. Making Lucas sigh happily. There was a voice in the distance. It was calling out to him. Lucas shook his head. His nose rubbing against the fabric of Tonis shirt. The voice got louder. It sounded incredibly near. Toni gave him a wide smile. A smile that made Lucas´ heart skip a beat. The voice was now next to Lucas ear. It was so loud. When looking up Toni was gone.

"No !!!"

 

Lucas eyes snapped open instantly. He fell off the armchair. Landing on his knees. Marcelos worried face appearing in his field of vision. A comforting hand squeezing his shoulder tightly. Lucas choked. Tears falling from his face. Hitting the expensive rug beneath him. It hadn´t been real. It just had been in a dream. Just a cruel dream. Lucas buries his head in the rug and cries loudly. Marcelo rubbing his back in comfort. Right, Toni was gone. He had lost him. He had lost the man he loved. Marcelo is hoisting Lucas up carefully. Sitting him in the armchair again. The mafia boss hides his face in his hands. His shoulders shaking from sobs. It had just been a dream. 

Toni had been gone for a week now. To Lucas it felt like an eternity.

"Boss, we have gotten a video file. Karim has set it up so we can watch it."

Lucas wiped away the remaining tears that had threatened to fall. He also had found a CD in his drawer. His name being written on it. The handwriting was Tonis. Lucas knew that the CD hadn´t been there before. This meant that Toni had to have placed it there before the exchange. Maybe it had been there and Lucas just hadn´t noticed. He wasn´t sure anymore. He wasn´t sure what to believe or not anymore. His world had been turned upside down. His heart had been ripped off his chest. There was just pain. Like someone was driving a knife right into his heart. Lucas just wanted to cry.

With wobbly knees Lucas gets up and follows Marcelo downstairs.

 

HQ in Munich, a week before

Toni wants to laugh. He does it actually. Laugh. He throws his head back and laughs out loud. The king of Bavaria gets up from his throne. His face twisted in anger. With three long strides he is right in front of Toni. The blond looks up uninterested. That´s when the back of a hand collides with his cheek. The sheer force throwing his head to the side. His lips bursting open. Droplets of blood splashing on the marble floor beneath him. Hitting the floor with an ugly plop. Toni laughs again. Angering the person in front of him. Who is roaring in anger. 

"Is this all you have got ?? Quiet pathetic if you ask me."

A knee collides with Tonis chin. Sending him crashing down. His head hitting the marble floor painfully. His vision swimming for a second. Toni winces tiredly. His head is pulled up forcefully. A strong hand gripping his short hair. Ripping them off. A face inches from his own. Toni laughs again. His jaw is squeezed painfully. It was amusing to Toni how quickly he could anger the king of Bavaria. Tonis throat is exposed. A hand curling around it. Squeezing tightly. Knocking the air out of his lungs. Before he is let go. Landing on the floor like a wet sack of potatos. 

Toni doesn´t move when the king of Bavaria stops in front of him again. He is coughing and wheezing. Manuel grips him by the hem of his shirt and sits in upright again. A knee is driven into his stomach forcefully. Making Toni fall forward. His cheek pressed into the cool marble floor. A boot crashing down his cheek. Toni can feel it bruise. He doesn´t move nor does he make a sound. The only sound is his own erract breathing. His neck is twisted painfully. With a flick of his fingers the king of Bavaria orders Manuel to sit the blond up again.

"Do you really think that I won´t kill you Toni ??"

Toni laughs again. He spits at the kings feet. He wasn´t afraid of death. Toni had always known this day would eventually come. Be it in a month or in a year. It had been inevitable. Toni had always been aware of this fact. He had, had a good run. He had never regretted leaving for Madrid. Had never regretted falling in love with Lucas. Now the circle was closing. They would kill him. Lucas would kill them in return. Toni didn´t worry about that. His lover would kill each and everyone of them. It didn´t matter if he died in this hell hole. 

A kick against his ribs makes Toni wince painfully. That had hurt. The king of Bavaria notices too. A series of kicks landing against his ribs. Making Toni curl around himself. His head feeling heavy. He just wants to sleep a bit. Manuel grips the back of Tonis shirt and drags him across the room. Downstairs. So they aren´t done with me, Toni thinks grimly. He is a traitor. They wouldn´t kill him immediately. If those bastards though he would betray Lucas they were even dumber than a loaf of bread. They could torture him all the wanted. Not a single word would escape Tonis lips. He owed this to Lucas.

Lucas. A warm feeling takes hold of Tonis heart when he thinks about Lucas. When closing his eyes he can see Lucas. His leader. His lover. There was no other person Toni would die for. No other person Toni would ever love than Lucas. Lucas was the sun. With a sudden motion he is thrown on the ground. The room is barely lit. It´s the dungeon. The door is closed with a screech. Toni is breathing heavily. His shoulders shaking with each breath he takes. Maybe he is not as strong as he thought. He is left alone. For a while at least. The blond has no idea how much time passes. Eventually the door is opened again. Toni looks up.

Thomas Müller smiling at him. It´s a manical smile.

The king of Bavaria is not alone however. Manuel is with him. And Robert Lewandowski. Toni had wanted to see Miro. At least one last time. He owed his surrogate father that much. Maybe it was better this way. This way Miro wasn´t going to suffer and blame himself. It was better this way, Toni told himself. He had endangered Miro enough. This was his own problem. He had to deal with it on his own. Having no idea how long he had been in the dungeon didn´t make anything better. His head was pounding from the beating but also from not having eaten or drunk. Toni assumed it must have been a few days they had him rot here.

Manuel uncuffs Tonis wrists. The blond wincing and rubbing the flesh. Robert and Manuel hoist him up. Toni can barely stand at this point. The starvation and dehydration having taken a clear toll on his body. His wrists are wrapped with thick rope. Making Toni wince. The rope is being thrown over a hook. Then Tonis feet aren´t touching the floor anymore. He is hanging in the air. That was Thomas´ big plan. Having him hang around. Toni rolls his eyes annoyed. How original, he thinks. The position is clearly uncomfortable. His arms being stretched to their limit. His feet not touching the ground. 

"You can leave us alone now, gentleman."

Manuel and Robert bow in front of Thomas and close the metal door. The sound echoing through the room. Out of the corner of his eye Toni sees a small red light. That bastard is filming him. Toni snorted. A big grin is plastered on Thomas´ face. Toni is still breathing heavily. Thomas rounds him gripping his jaw tightly. A smirk on his face. "Long time no see, Antonio", he sneers right next to Tonis right ear. A growl erupts from Tonis throat. He spits right in Thomas face. How dare that bastard call him by that name. How dare he ?? Only Lucas was allowed to call him like that.

With cold eyes Thomas wipes the spit from his face. Punching Toni. Blood gushing through the blonds clenched teeth. Then the other disappears from Tonis field of vision. A noise telling Toni, Thomas is right behind him. There is cluttering and rustling. It makes Tonis head pound uncomfortably. Suddenly his shirt is ripped off from his body. The cold air in the dungeon making him shiver slightly. Thomas is moving behind him. Without a warning pain explodes on Tonis lower back. Making him grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut. A laugh is the only thing he gets.

A belt comes crashing down the blonds back repeatedly. His lower back just being the start. Toni tries not to moan in pain. He wouldn´t give Thomas this satisfaction. He wouldn´t. The belt hits his shoulderblade hard. Making Toni pant. He can hear Thomas chuckle. The process is repeated over and over again. Until Tonis body is just held upright by the rope tieing his wrists together. There is blood dripping down his back. Into his jeans and underwear. Toni is pretty sure he can hear his own blood drip to the floor from the belt in Thomas hand. He wants to gag. It´s a disgusting noise.

After what seems an eternity Thomas faces him again. A wide smirk on his face. Toni growls at him. His own breath the only noise his ears are picking up. He is tired. Thomas flicks the belt like a whip. It makes a deafening noise when swinging through the air and hitting the ground. Thomas looks like a tamer. Toni being the animal in this case. If that bastard really thought Toni would talk, he was ill informed. 

"Come on Antonio, tell me what you know about your little cocksucker and maybe I´ll stop. Do you enjoy being fucked by him ?? Disgusting."

Toni throws his head back and laughs. Which wasn´t the best idea. Thomas was torturing him but Toni didn´t mind. If he died for Lucas here, he didn´t mind at all. The belt whips through the air again. Throwing Tonis head to the side forcefully upon contact with his cheek. Warm blood seeps through the cut on Tonis right cheek. Droplets of blood sliding down his chin and falling on to the floor with a plop. 

"I´d rather die than tell you anything."

This seems to anger Thomas even more. The belt hits the floor with a clatter. A fist colliding with Tonis stomach. Making his toes curl in pain. Spit and blood gushing through his parted lips. His head was spinning. Toni was tired. He just wanted to see Lucas. Thomas voice grew distant. The dim light on the ceiling started to fade. Maybe he was dying. Toni mused. Lucas. He just wanted to see Lucas. One last time. Please.

Then everything went black.


	11. The day the sky was painted black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after having lost Iker 3 years ago, it still felt like yesterday.

4 years ago Madrid, April 2014

Toni hands are sweaty as he waits for Lucas to arrive, at their hotel room. He would meet the legendary Iker Casillas today. It had been a little bit over a month since he had left Munich and Germany for good. Miro had told him not to contact him, which Toni hadn´t done. He had wanted to though. Had wanted to thank Miro so much for making this possible. The polish-born was risking his life by enabling Toni to escape. Toni couldn´t help but worry about that. A noise makes him look up. Lucas´ smiling face coming into view. Tonis lips stretch into a smile. An equally wide happy smile. Toni would have never thought he would be so happy to see someone.

Lucas approaches him slowly. Extending his arms. Toni envelopes him into a tight warm hug. Never wanting to let go. He is in way too deep. Had fallen so hard for this man in front of him. Lucas cups his cheek gently, running his fingers across Tonis jaw. The blond gets lost in those chocolate brown eyes. That´s when Lucas presses his lips against Tonis. Making him moan. A small laugh escaping the Spaniards lips. They press their foreheads together. Lucas hands running up and down Tonis arms slowly.

"Iker wants to meet you, amor."

Toni freezes at that. His eyes wide. Lucas had told him that Iker wanted to meet him. They had to sort somethings out first. A nervous hand is run through Tonis ungeled hair. He wasn´t afraid of meeting Iker Casillas but there was still this deep respect he had for the current king of Madrid. Kneading his hands nervously Toni looks at Lucas, who takes his hands in his and just smiles. The tension leaves Tonis shoulders and he breathes out slowly. Lucas handing him a suit. Carefully Lucas smoothes Tonis tie before pressing a light kiss to Toni cheek. Lucas leads them outside into the warm spring air.

The way to the Bernabeu is silent. Lucas having clasped Tonis hand tightly. Their shoulders brushing against eachother. Toni growing even more nervous with each step they take. The Bernabeu is an imposing building. Indimidating even. Lucas leads them inside. His hand never leaving Tonis. The blond can feel his blood rush through his ears. Both of them make their way upstairs. Before Lucas knocks on the door and both of them wait in silence. They hear Iker call out from inside. One last time a kiss is pressed to Tonis mouth before Lucas pushes the handle down.

 

Iker Casillas, current king of Madrid was currenlty discussing something with his second-in-command and lover Sergio Ramos. Ikers face softening when Sergio tells him a joke. His lovers laugh echoing across the room like thunder. Gently Iker pushes him away. They had a guest, they had to behave like professionals. Sergio gives him a wide grin and winks at him before patting Lucas on the back and closing the door with a soft click. Gracefully Iker stands up. 

"Ah, the legendary Toni Kroos, Lucas has told me a lot about you. Please have a seat."

Toni blushes furiously. He wasn´t a legend or anything. Lucas ushers him towards one armchair. A glass of cold water being shoved in the blonds hand. Toni looks up at Lucas gratefully. Before his boyfriend/lover, Toni didn´t really know what they were they hadn´t talked about this, sat right next to him on the other leather armchair. Iker Casillas rounds the table and leans against it. His hands in his pockets and his feet crossed. Toni gulped down the water in one go. His throat still feeling as dry as ever. 

Iker stands right in front of Toni, imposing and tall. "If you hurt Luqui I will personally kill you, are we clear." Toni freezes than he nods. Iker smiles and pats Toni on the back."Treat him right and we won´t have a problem." With that Toni is pushed out of the office. His light skin looking even paler. "Are you ok Antonio ?? You look like you saw a ghost." Lucas´ warm hand is on his cheek, making Toni snap out of his thoughts. He smiles reassuringly at the Spaniard. Who still looks at him his forehead creased in worry. 

Lucas informs Toni on their way to his hotel room, that Iker and Sergio would probably test him. It was nothing new really. They just wanted to see how he fought and moved. When Tonis hotel room door shut with a soft click, that´s when the tension left the blonds shoulders. Lucas cupping his cheeks and kissing him on the lips slowly. Making Toni hold onto his waist as they made their way to the bed backwards. 

Toni falls into the matress with a soft sigh, taking Lucas with him who snuggles into his chest. "I am so happy you are here", is murmured into his collarbone. Lucas warm breath tickling Toni, who never moved. Grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed Toni wrapped it gently around Lucas´ shoulders. He wasn´t tired. It was exciting this new life in Madrid. With Lucas. Toni was really excited to meet the team tomorrow and see how they worked. Lucas soft sigh made him look down. A soft smile creeping on the blonds face. He pressed a kiss into the crown of Lucas hair, before allowing himself to finally rest. Holding Lucas safely in his arms.

The initial first test for Toni didn´t go as planned because Griezmann had decided to go after Cristiano. The team including Toni trying to stop the French from reaching his goal. It was not that different from being in Munich. There was fighting, blood, sometimes murder and injuries. Toni found himself enjoying working for this team. Lucas being incredibly motivational. They fought together a lot. Discovering that they made quiet a good team. After a victory they usually go out or celebrate with the team. It was nice. It was something Toni hadn´t really experienced with the Bavarians. 

Toni felt at home.

A year later, June 2015

Atletico had become even stronger after a years time. Iker was worrying immensly. It seemed like there was no way to stop them. They had already lost Alvaro and Pepe which hurt so incredibly much. Isco hadn´t talked in a week. Each one of them grieving the death of their fallen brothers. Iker hadn´t been able to stop it. What kind of King was he, if he couldn´t protect his children ?? The King of Madrid didn´t get angry easily but losing Alvaro and Pepe in one day had even broken someone like him. Atletico had threated that they would kill all of his children. Sending each one of their heads back to the Bernabeu. Like they had done with Alvaros and Pepes. Cristiano had wanted to attack them right away. Angered by the death of his close friend.

Sergio was looking at him with this worried look. Chewing on his lower lip. Iker envelops Sergio in a tight hug. Sergios tearstained face squished against his neck. His shoulders shaking with tremors and sobs. Iker runs his hands up and down Sergios back. Running a hand through his second-in-commands and lovers short hair. Sergio was one of the ones that suffered the most about their brothers death. He had even tried to get Iker to attack Atletico immediately. 

"We will make them pay for that right, capi ??" Sergios voice had broken at that, along with Ikers heart.

That night when Sergio finally falls asleep, Iker looks down at his city. A sense of dread and worry pooling in his stomach. He had to protect his children. Iker knew there would be only one way to do that. The King of Madrid hadn´t slept the whole night. Sergio sighing ever so often in his sleep. His lover looking beautiful. Iker bend down to kiss his forehead before grabbing his suit jacket from the chair and buttoning it up. Grabbing his coat he shuts the door and makes his way out into the city. The air was humid. Iker knew very well that they were in a vulnerable state right now. The way to Atletico seemed longer than before. He requests to speak to Griezmann.

"I am here to propose you a deal."

The King of Madrid returns to the Bernabeu. Sergio throwing himself at him as soon as he steps into the office. "Iker where, were you ??" Iker smiles softly and holds up a bag with goodies. "Getting you breakfast, nene where else ??" For the first time in about a week, Sergio laughs. A soft smile dancing on Ikers lips as the crosses the distance and kisses Sergio. They lounge on the couch together. Sergios feet in Ikers lap. Marcelo peaks inside. A stack of files in hand.

"You requested these, boss ??"

"Thank you Marcelo put them on the table. I have to wait until this glutton is done with eating. Just so everyone knows that I don´t starve you, Sese."

A fond smile is on Sergios lips as he leans in to kiss Iker. The King moaning against him. They were losing time but he couldn´t have said no to Sergio even if he had wanted to. Sergio is practically glued to his lips until Iker pushes him away gently. Prompting Sergio to pout like a small child that had been taken away it´s favourite toy. Iker pat his head gently and got up. Sergio following him immediately. An arm curled around Ikers shoulder. His nose nuzzling his leaders neck. Sucking on the skin. Iker moans slightly before shooing Sergio away completely. Shoving a file into his lovers hand. 

A week later Iker sends everyone away. On different missions. Just spying and tailing. He even manages to get Isco to get out. Sergio is the last one who leaves. Iker not wanting to let him go. He kisses Sergio with all he has. His lover steading himself on the taller mans shoulders. His head spinning furiously. "Te amo, Sese." Sergio beams at him. Ikers heart melts. He hides the lump in his throat behind a cough. Kissing Sergio one last time before pushing him out of the door. Returning to the window front Iker watches his children and his lover disappear. Sergio pushing away Marcelo, throwing his head back and laughing.

Iker knew it would be the last time he saw eachone of them.

Straightening his back Iker makes his way downstairs. His hands in his pockets. His eyes hard. A long and deep breath is taken.

"Hola, Iker."

Iker is punched in the stomach. Being held down by the neck. His first insinct is to growl. To defend himself. But he doesn´t. He would just take it. That had been the deal. His life for his children. They could kill him but leave Sergio and the others alone. Atletico would reign over Madrid. Iker wouldn´t have survived seeing just one more person die. Atletico had send Alvaritos and Pepes severed heads to the Bernabeu in boxes. Iker had thrown up at that. He wouldn't survive it a third time. He´d rather die than let it happen again. Griezmann laughs. There is a knife driven into his abdomen. Making Iker choke. He is left on the floor to bleed out.

Griezmann and his men leave. "Por favor perdoname, Sese." He didn´t want his lover to blame himself. He had send everyone away so that they would be safe. There is black smoke that stings in Ikers eyes. He grits his teeth. That hadn´t been the deal. Those bastards were setting the Bernabeu on fire ?? Iker coughed desperately. He would die either way. Be it by bleeding out or by smoke inhalation. Iker was about to pass out when he heard a familiar voice.

"Iker ??????" The voice sounded terrified.

Iker looked up. Lucas wide and scared eyes looking at him. Why was Lucas here ?? He had send everyone away. Why ?? "Iker ??" With the last remaining strenght Iker gets up. His vision swimming from the blood loss and the smoke. "I am sorry, hijo." Lucas eyes are wide in shock before he goes slack in Ikers arms. 

Toni and Lucas had returned to the Bernabeu when they had seen a giant black smoke cloud emerging from there. Lucas had gone inside. Before Toni had been able to follow him, Marcelo and Sergio had appeared behind him demanding what was going on. Toni had just shrugged. His eyes wide in fear. Lucas had gone inside. Before any of them can react a body is thrown out of one of the window. Toni dashes forward to catch the person. Cradling Lucas head in his arms and cushioning the impact with his own body. Toni sighs in relief when he checks Lucas´ pulse. 

That´s when the windows of the Bernabeu burst. Shattering into a million pieces. Their home being engulfed by flames and smoke. Sergio dashed forward. "IKER !!!!!" Marcelo has his arms around his friends waist. Preventing him from entering the collapsing building. "Sese, por favor stop." Sergio is crying out for Iker. Squirming in Marcelos arms. Tears streaming down his face. 

The sky was painted black as the remaining members return. Watching their home crumble in front of their eyes.


	12. Sacrificing myself for you makes it worthwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has to deal with all kinds of new information he doesn´t like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not satisfied with this chapter I don´t know. *shrugs*

Munich

There is something on Toni lips. He is too tired to open his eyes though. Thomas´ beating had really taken a toll on his body. Even the smallest movement hurt. Toni should have been numb, should have felt numb. But he wasn´t. He had no concept of time, so he couldn´t tell how long he had been in the dungeon. Tonis dried blood felt like a second skin on his body. An uncomfortable second skin. He wanted to gag. Toni is sure his arms are about to fall out from not having been moved in what felt like an eternity. He had dreamt of Lucas. That had been the only comforting thing that had happened since he had been tortured.

"Drink Toni please. You have to drink."

Toni obeys. Gulps down the ice cold water in record speed. Which wasn´t a good idea. He ends up spitting out half of it because he ends up coughing. Still the ice cool liquid made him sigh in relief. It had been nice. His head had been pounding in a while. Now Toni just wants to sleep again. His head is still spinning. After Toni had "fainted" Thomas hadn´t visited him anymore. That bastard should have just killed him. Put him out of his misery. Thomas wasn´t one of those people however. He was a sadist. Toni coughed miserably. His eyes unfocused.

"Toni ??"

That´s when Toni manages to lift his head. He squeezes his eyes shut at the brightness of the room. It hadn´t been that bright before. What the hell was going on ??

"Toni ?? Toni please say something."

That´s when Toni realizes who is standing in front of him. Miro. Now the blond felt incredibly guilty. He hadn´t wanted Miro to see him like that. Not like that. He was practically half-dead already. Through half open lids Toni observes his mentor and father figure. Tears are threatening to fall from his eyes. If something happened to Miro because of him, Toni would never be able to forgive himself. Never. He hadn´t had another choice. He couldn´t have let Isco and Nacho die. He couldn´t have. He had owed this to Lucas. He had.

"I am so sorry, Miro." Tonis voice breaks. He can´t look his mentor in the eyes. Instead fixing his gaze on the bloody floor. Seeing his own blood on the floor beneath his feet made Toni gag slightly. It was better than looking at Miro though. For a split second he expects Miro to slap him or something. It doesn´t happen. A warm hand is on his cheek. Tonis lip is quivering. "You stupid fool, I thought he killed you." Miros voice is small and Toni feels even guiltier having put his mentor in this position. Thomas had been his student too. 

"What he is doing to you is inhuman."

Tonis laugh echoes through the air.

"We both knew that if I ever came to Munich I would be a dead man."

Madrid

Luca follows Marcelo downstairs. A churning feeling in his stomach. There had been something in Marcelos voice that had made Lucas feel uneasy. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe. The team had gathered in the conference room. A laptop sitting in the middle of the long black table. Sergios eyes meet his and Lucas frowns slightly. Marcelo comes to stand nex to him. Karim gives Lucas a look as if to say "Should I start it" Lucas just nods. For some reason he doesn´t want to sit down. The uneasiness in his stomach not fading. They see nothing at first. Just blackness.

After what seemed an eternity they see a person. With their back towards them. Lucas leans forward and narrows his eyes. His breath hitches when he sees a person tied up and hanging off the ground. That´s what Lucas assumed. Something inside of Lucas breaks. Toni. Those bastards. Lucas growls. It´s an inhuman growl. All eyes are fixed on him now but Lucas can´t care less. That´s when leather slaps against flesh. Tonis face doesn´t change. Or at least he doesn´t try to show that it hurt. The person always making sure their face is not in the frame.

"Boss ??"

Lucas doesn´t move. His blood freezing in his veins. Toni is hanging limply in the air. Only supported by the rope tieing his wrists together. Lucas wants to throw up. That´s what he does. He dashes out of the office and vomits in the toilet. His whole body shaking with tremors. He would kill everyone involved. Sergio checks on him. A warm hand squeezing his shoulder. Lucas slaps it away with a growl and returns to the office. Snatching the laptop from the table and going upstairs.

Lucas legs are shaking. He locks the door to his office. He doesn´t want to see anyone at the moment. Tears make their way down his cheeks. Lucas wants to smash the laptop to pieces. He wants to smash everything to piece. Wants to punch a wall. He wants to rip someones heart off. If those bastards really though Lucas wouldn´t make them pay but cutting off their heads, they were illinformed. His first priority was getting Toni back. Getting Toni back safely in his arms and then he would declare war on the whole world if he had to.

With shaky legs Lucas makes his way to his table. Setting the laptop on there. He has to breathe and calm down. Tonis face appearing in his mind. Smiling at him. Calming Lucas racing heart. He had to think rationally here. He couldn´t just barge in and kill everyone. Although the thought of it is quiet tempting. Lucas shoves it in the back of his head. For now. He would get his revenge. On Atletico and Bayern equally. He just had to be patient. Toni was his top priority. Lucas sets the laptop on the glas table and hits play again.

After what seemed hours Lucas slams it shut. He is emotionally drained. Seeing Toni moan in pain. Seeing all the blood. Lucas should have protected him. Should have let this never happen. Silent tears slide down his cheeks when he remembers something. With shaky fingers Lucas pulls at the drawer that is sitting near his desk. A CD with his name staring back at him. Lucas hadn´t wanted to see what was in there. He had been too afraid. With a deep breathe Lucas opens the lid and lets it play on his laptop.

Tonis face coming into view. Knocking the air straight out of Lucas lungs. Lucas coughs desperately clutching his shirt, wrinkling it in his palm. Toni smiles at the camera. From what Lucas can see the video hadn´t been recorded in their home. It was Tonis old apartment. Before they had moved in together 2 years ago, around their 3 year anniversary. Lucas could make out the hideous carpet on the wall of Tonis bedroom. A frame sitting on the drawer. A gift Lucas had given him for their second year anniversary. A patched up teddy bear that was missing an eye. It had been Felix´, Lucas gulped. What ever this video was about. Toni had been thinking for a while about it.

Toni swallows hard before finally starting to talk.

"Lucas. I...I don´t know how to start with this." A nervous hand is run through Tonis hair. Toni takes a deep breath again. "So I...I just wanted to tell you that I love you. With all my heart. But you already know that. I just wanted to make sure that you know. God, I love you so much like I have never loved anyone before. To think I had been sent to Madrid to kill you. We both know it didn´t work out that way. I mean I know, that you know, that I love you. I am not recording this to tell you. Well I am but there is something else I need you to know. Someday, someday Bayern will find me my love. We both know that. We are living on borrowed time. We are ignoring it. I am trying to ignore it. Trying to pretend that they won´t find me. I am trying to pretend that nothing will ever tear us apart. They will come for me. They will hunt me down. And when that day comes my love please don´t blame yourself. Please know I never regretted going rogue for you. You already know that. That I never regretted falling in love with you. You have made me the happiest person on this planet. So if you get this CD we will probably be apart. Bayern will have found me. By the time you see this, I will probably be dead."

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, mi amor, so sehr please don´t forget that."

There are tears in Tonis eyes as he pressed his fingers against his lips and then against the laptop.

Lucas chokes. He slams the laptop shut and throws it against the wall with a snarl. It shatters breaking in two. Like Lucas own heart. Tears are running down his cheeks again. Lucas hides his face in his hands. Not even noticing the knock on the door. He doesn´t want to see anyone. Lucas falls to his knees and screams. Screams for Toni. His agony turning into anger. He wants to draw blood. Tonis engagement ring had been around his neck since Lucas had to let his lover go. 

"Boss ?? Boss please open the door. Please ??"

Sergio. Lucas tries to calm himself down. The video had shown that Toni was still alive. He had to calm down and think rationally. Breathe and think. Lucas repeats it in his head a few times before he gets up. He felt better. A little bit. Tonis ring clutched into his left palm. Lucas kisses it. Before unlocking the door and letting Sergio and Marcelo in. His second-in-commands look at the shattered laptop at their feet. Lucas had turned around and was looking at the city beneath him. He was calm. Calmer than ever. The outburst had helped. 

"Sergio call Pique we will need all the fighting force we can get."

"Boss ??"

Lucas gives his second-in-command a look that doesn´t allow for any protest. Sergio bows in front of him and exits the room. Leaving only Marcelo and Lucas. The brazilian remaining silent. Fully well knowing if the boss didn´t want to talk he wouldn´t. Lucas remains silent for a while. Still seeing Toni in his mind. His heart clenching painfully. Lucas wouldn´t let him die in that hellhole. He would never let that happen. He´d rather die than let that happen. Lucas can hear Marcelo move behind him until his other second-in-command comes to stand right beside him.

"We will get him back you know that boss, right ??"

Lucas just nods. He would set the world on fire if it meant getting Toni back. Maybe then Lucas would be able to sleep properly again. With Toni safely in his arms. Lucas felt incredibly guilty that he hadn´t been able to notice that Toni had worried to much about their safely that he had left Lucas a video message. But Toni was Toni and sometimes he was incredibly hard to read, Lucas should have know that thought. After 3 years of being in a relationhip with Toni, Lucas had always worried about his lover being taken away from him. Lucas had always known he wouldn´t survive it. Here he was now practically with his heart in his hands.

Sergio appears again. Standing right next to Lucas like Marcelo was doing. Informing him that Geri would talk to Messi about a possible alliance. Lucas knew he couldn´t win this war alone. They needed help if they wanted to go against Bayern. They could handle Atletico on their own. He just wanted Toni back. Everything else didn´t matter. Not this war and not his city. Just Toni. Lucas frowns when his phone rings in his pocket.

An unknown number appearing on his display.

"Hola ??"


	13. You shed his blood I will shed yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they get Toni back home. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonis suffering has an end. I promise. Please don´t kill me. I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter.

Toni lifts his head tiredly when he hears the metal door screech. The sound intensifying his pounding headache. Making him wince and moan softly. He had lost sense of time a long time ago. His arms feeling dead. Toni was sure they´d fall off any moment. After Miro anyone hadn´t paid him a visit downstairs. Which was good. Toni hadn´t wanted to see anyone. His whole body screaming in pain, although he wasn´t even feeling anything. Toni keeps his eyes closed as he hears footsteps approach him. They come to a stop right in front of him. A strong hand gripping his jaw and forcing him to look upwards.

Thomas Müller smiles manically at him. Making Toni sigh tiredly. Wasn´t Thomas getting bored of torturing him ?? Couldn´t he just kill him already ??

"Your little cocksucker is on his way to save your sorry ass, Toni."

The blond doesn´t react. His heart is in his throat right now. Why did Thomas know that ?? What made him so sure Lucas was on his way ?? The whole plan had been for Lucas to be safe. Not to come to his rescue. Maybe Thomas was playing with him. Maybe that´s what it was. Not that Toni didn´t believe that Lucas would come for him. Lucas would, Toni was sure. He had never wanted his lover to be in this position. His heart was aching if something happened to Lucas because of him, Toni would never be able to forgive himself. Never. Thomas voice snaps him out of his thoughts. 

"I will make sure your little cocksucker won´t be able to look at you anymore. I will break you."

"He has a traitor in his midst."

Now Tonis eyes are wide with fear. This couldn´t be. There was no traitor among them. No. Thomas voice sounds like thunder in Tonis ears. Maybe it´s because he is tired. He doesn´t really know. Lucas takes hold of his mind. Whatever Thomas still wanted to do to him it didn´t matter. It wouldn´t matter. Maybe Thomas would just kill him beforehand. Toni doubted it. He wanted to make Lucas suffer. Hands are on Tonis body. Roaming. Scratching. The blonds shakes his head. 

"Fuck off", he snarls angrily like a dog.

Thomas laughs at that. His cold fingers circling his nipple. Just brushing. Toni turns his head. Stop. A hand closes around his throat. Tonis breathing his way too hard. Thomas mouth is way too hot as it sucks on Tonis neck. Making the blond squirm around uncomfortably. Making him whimper. Desperatlely Toni tries to break free but he can´t. His hands are still tied together. His feet aren´t touching the floor. There is no escape. 

"I will make sure your little cocksucker won´t "love" you anymore."

Toni growls. With as much force as he can muster he headbutts Thomas. Who stumbles away a few steps. His face changing in anger. A vein popping on his forehead. Licking his lip and smiling like a demon. Tonis lip burst open as Thomas slaps him with the back of his hand. Warm blood seeping through his clenched teeth. Toni tastes copper on his tongue. He coughs miserably. Spitting blood right in Thomas face. 

Surprisingly Thomas wipes away the blood. He is oddly calm. Toni would have thought that he could provoke a reaction from his former comrade. Thomas round his again. Making utensils clatter against eachother behind Tonis back. He wanted to intimidate Toni. What else did that bastard do to him ?? Wasn´t he satisfied already ?? Lucas would kill him either way. It didn´t matter if Toni survived or not. That was enough for Toni. He really missed Lucas. Even someone like him didn´t want to die alone. Dying alone was the saddest death one could get. It was ironic. This job didn´t leave you any choice.

Tonis eyes are half closed when Thomas appears in his field of vision. A knife in hand. Maybe he would kill him now ?? Stab the knife right into his heart and make him bleed out ?? Thomas however had other plans. The cold blade of the knife is dragged lightly across Tonis abdomen. Making the blond squirm and shiver at the cold blade on his flesh. Making him pant slightly. Thomas cold hand curls around his skin. Making Tonis head turn around. He didn´t want to be touched by that bastard. Stop.

"Oh Toni, Toni, Toni, Toni. What am I going to do with you ??"

"Kill me already",Toni mumbles tiredly.

Thomas throws his head back and laughs loudly. Holding his stomach as if Toni had told him the joke of a lifetime. Toni is grabbed by the hair. His head being pulled back uncomfortably. The cold blade resting right on his pulse point. Thomas licks his lips. Then the blade isn´t on the blonds flesh anymore. It starts cutting around on his abdomen. As if Tonis skin is wood. It feels like Thomas is carving something on his skin. Making even a man like Toni howl in pain. Making the blond choke. Trying to squirm away from the blade. To no avail. 

Toni feels dizzy when Thomas is finally done. After what seemed hours. Blood seeping into the front of his jeans this time. Toni feels dizzy. Thomas looks on proudly on the work he had carved into Tonis flesh. Which didn´t stop bleeding. A cruel smile dancing on his lips as the punches Toni right where had had cut up his skin. There are tears of pain pricking in Tonis eyes. The pain was getting unbearable. The only thing that kept Toni going was Lucas. Maybe, just maybe Thomas hadn´t lied about Lucas coming for him.

The blade is tossed to the floor with a cling. Thomas licking his bloodstained fingers like a fucking vampire. Smirking like a madman at the blond who was barely concious at this point. Beads of sweat rolling down Tonis neck. His ragged breathing the only noise Tonis eyes pick up. He just wants to sleep. Thomas is rounding him like a tiger in a cage. Disappearing from Tonis field of vision. The blonds whole body jerking away at the thing pressed against his side. The stungun makes a disgusting crackling noise before touching Tonis skin.

"Poor, poor Toni. Did that hurt ??"

The blond grits his teeth. Of course that had hurt. Thomas repeated the process a few times. Tonis already bruised body being covered in even more injuries. The stungun leaving ugly, bloody splotches on his skin. It looked like his skin had been literally burned away. Tonis head was spinning. His resistence finally breaking. He was so tired. Enough. Just enough. He couldn´t do this anymore. He didn´t want to. He was just tired. 

"Please just kill me already. Please."

A satisfactory grin appeared on Thomas face. Finally. Finally he had broken the great Toni Kroos. The feeling was overwhelming. A victorious feeling takes hold off Thomas heart when he sees a single tear roll down Tonis cheek. A weak "Lucas" being mumbled. There is a loud noise all of a sudden. Making Thomas forget his victory. His eyes narrowing. The stungun is thrown to the floor with a clatter. Toni being left alone in the dungeon. Whatever the noise is Toni is way too tired to care.

 

Lucas eyes are hard as he barges right into the building in front of him. The black coat being swung over his shoulders flutters in the wind. Marcelo and Sergio are by his side. He signals them to open the door. Messi and Barcelona right behind him. Even Cris had joined them. Feeling he owed this to Lucas. A fist coming into Lucas face of view. Which the mafia boss easily dodges by turning his head to the side. The arm is gripped tightly and the person it belongs to howls in pain as Lucas breaks the whole arm as if it was made of wax.

"Where are you dungeons ??", he questions dangerously. 

The man at his feet laughing at him. Lucas didn´t feel like laughing. He didn´t feel like laughing at all. He was on a mission here. Sighing Lucas stomps on the mans leg.

"Where.are.the.dungeons ??" The guy looking at him terrified and pointing downstairs. Lucas sighs again. He signals Marcelo and Sergio to follow him. Everyone else would split up and help Messi and Cris. There is this feeling Lucas can´t shake off. They had come so far. They had to be successful. Toni had to be here. Please. The whole flight and the whole ride Lucas had been anxious. What if they were too late ?? What if HE was too late ?? He tried not to think about it. Clutching Tonis ring in his palm like a lifeline.

The dungeons in this place are huge. And moldy as Lucas notes. Sergio and Marcelo split up. The sooner they found Toni the faster they could get out of this hellhole. Lucas had been incredibly grateful for the phone call he had recieved. Without it they would have taken longer to get to Toni. The mafia boss had to surpress his feelings for the time being. They didn´t know if Toni was even alive. He had to be. He just had to be. That was the only rational though Lucas was clinging to.

That Toni was alive.

Sergios voice makes Lucas look up. He runs in the direction. The door to a dungeon is left ajar. Marcelo had joined them by the time all of three enter. Making Lucas blood freeze in his veins. There is so much blood. Lucas feels like throwing up again. Toni. His Toni. It looked like Toni wasn´t even breathing. Hanging limply on the ropes. Lucas chokes.  
"Get him down there. Now", he orders Marcelo and Sergio with a shaky voice. Lucas´ knees are shaking. Toni.

Marcelo and Sergio lay the blond on Lucas´ coat which the mafia boss had placed on the floor. There is so much blood. So much. Lucas knees buckle in relief as the see the faint rise and fall of Tonis chest. Carefully Lucas cradles his lovers face in his hands. There is dried blood on Tonis mouth. Lucas wipes it away gently. Tears falling from his eyes. If they had just been a little faster. Lucas hand comes away bloodsmeared as he touches his lovers stomach. So this had happend very recently. A dangerous growl escapes his lips. He would kill everyone.

"Antonio ??", Lucas voice breaks.

"Lu...cas..."

Lucas chokes and whimpers. Nuzzling Tonis cheek lightly. "It´s ok amor you are safe now. You are safe. We are going home I promise you. Te amo."

"Lu...cas...", Toni moans in pain. Making Lucas heart break in the process. Tears pooling in his eyes. A kiss is pressed to Tonis forehead before Lucas´ black coat is draped over the blonds shoulders. Lucas tells Sergio and Marcelo to bring Toni to the car. He would follow them in a bit. His second-in-commands trying to protest. Lucas silencing them with the flick of his hand. Leaving no room for any arguments or protest. 

As soon as Sergio and Marcelo disappear with Toni, Lucas wants to throw up and smash something at the same time. There is so much blood. Tonis blood. Lucas would make all of them pay. He would shed at least as much blood as they had shed Tonis. Even more. He would make them pay tenfold. Or even a hundred times. He didn´t care. A noise makes Lucas whirl around. Ready to punch the person. He stops himself however. His features softening.

"Thank you for having called me. I owe you...Miroslav Klose."

The polish-born just nods. "I think that I have to thank you Mr. Vazquez. For making Toni happy and taking care of him." Lucas snorts. Toni had been hurt and nearly killed because of him. He had been tortured because of him. What kind of leader was he if he couldn´t protect the man he loved ?? Lucas shakes his head. He is a bad leader. This shouldn´t have happend. Miroslav squeezes his shoulder.

"Come with us Toni would be happy to see you."

Miro shakes his head. "I have to take care of my own children, here. I know Toni will be in good hands with you, Lucas." Miro had been so glad that Toni had given him Lucas number for emergencies. This had been an emergency. Toni was like his own son. What Thomas had done and was still doing was unforgivable. "Go", Miro urges. Lucas leaves. Marcelo and Sergio waiting by the car. Tonis head being placed on his shoulder. Lucas runs a hand through the soft hair. As soon as they land in Madrid, Toni is brought to the medical wing. Lucas observing the whole process. Making sure Toni would be ok. Just then and only then he allowed himself to breathe.

Toni had been hooked to various machines. The beeping sound making Lucas shiver. Lucas kisses Tonis forehead. Whispering words of love and comfort in his ear. His lover was safe. The doc had told him those bastards had carved letters into Tonis skin. Showing his boss a picture. Making Lucas blood boil. The door to Tonis room is shut with a soft click. Lucas making his way downstairs. To their own dungeons. Marcelo and Sergio waiting for him. Opening the door. Lucas steps inside. Holding his hand out when Sergio and Marcelo want to follow him.

"Leave I will do this on my own." Sergio and Marcelo look at eachother. They are about to protest when Lucas gives them a hard look. Both of them bowing and leaving. "Lock the door", Lucas shouts from the inside. The door locks with a click. Lucas sheds his suit jacket and approaches the person in front of him.

"I will make you pay for what you have done to him. If you think you will get out of here alive you are wrong."

Lucas smiles like a demon at his prisoner.


	14. Declaration of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has had enough of everything and takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you bamf Lucas. *_*

Thomas Müller is shackled to the floor as Lucas approaches him slowly. Agonizingly slow. Like a tiger would it´s prey. Thomas struggles against the restrains. Making the chains clatter on the cold concrete. The sound echoing from the walls like a haunted melody. Lucas´ eyes are unemotional and ice cold. He comes to a halt in front of Thomas. Rolling the sleeves of his shirt up, slowly. Taking his time. There was no rushing. Down here they had all the time in the world. Thomas´ voice is muffled because of the cloth in his mouth. Lucas raises his eyebrow annoyed. There is a vein in the Germans forehead that is popping dangerously. Lucas laughs at the scene in front of him.

By the time the mafia boss has stopped laughing Thomas face is red from anger. He is kicking at the chains. That´s when Lucas crouches down. His hands folded together. A demonic grin on his face. Licking his lips. He would have so much fun here. The cloth is ripped from Thomas mouth forcefully. Landing on the floor making no sound. Thomas is shouting at him in German, insulting him. Lucas understanding everything but remaining silent for the time being. When Thomas is finally done, Lucas stretches his arms. Making his own bones crack.

"You fucking faggot do you think I´ll ever tell you anything ?? I hope you liked what I did to Toni ?? It´s a masterpiece."

The smile disappears from Lucas face immediately. His face remaing neutral but his eyes blazing with fury. Before Thomas has even a chance to react Lucas punched him in the face. His lips splattering with blood. The mafia boss straightens his back and goes to the nearby table. Setting Ikers ring there carefully. Before making his way to the back of the room that is obscured by darkness. There is a loud screech. Thomas trying to see what is happening behind him. Lucas never making a sound when appearing in front of the German again.

With a swift movement of his arm, Lucas clenched fist collides with Thomas kneecap. Making the other howl in pain. Not a feature changing in the mafia bosses face. Spiked brass knuckles colliding with Thomas flesh and bones. Making him wither around pathetically. Moaning and whimpering like a wounded animal. Lucas breathes out slowly before the brass knuckles rain down on the Germans side. Against his stomach and ribs. The German trying to curl around himself like a baby would. He growls at Lucas. Spewing out insults in German and Bavarian equally. 

Lucas looks at the ceiling uninterested. Punching the German on the same spot over and over again until he can finally hear bones break. Until the spiked metal finally pierces skin and they are bloodstained. That´s when a small grin appears on Lucas´ face. It disappears as soon as it appeared. The brass knuckles are tossed on the floor. Uninterested. As if Lucas got bored in using them. Thomas is panting. Good. Very good. This was just the beginning. Lucas hadn´t even started properly. The real fun would begin soon. Painfully slow Lucas makes his way to the back again.

Thomas ears picking up a noise that makes even someone like him shiver. Lucas is dragging something heavy behind himself. It scratches against the concrete, creating a disgusting noise. A loud noise. Breathing out slowly Lucas hoists the item up on his shoulder. Supporting it on one arm. A hammer. A big hammer. It looks like a war hammer that would usually be used in Medieval times. For the first time Thomas eyes widen. Be it in amazement or in fear Lucas doesn´t know. He doesn´t care. Lucas breathes out slowly again before swinging the hammer as if it weighted nothing. 

Aiming straight for Thomas hand. Making the other scream in pain as each finger breaks under the weight of the weapon. Thomas hand is shaking. His face is red with anger. He is shouting at Lucas. Who looks on bored. Rolling his shoulders preparing to swing the hammer again. It hits the hand again. Breaking all of it´s bones. Thomas scream echoing from the walls again. 

"You bastard I will kill you. Your little bitch deserved what I did to him. You still haven´t answered me if you liked what I carved into his flesh." Thomas laughs manically.

Prompting Lucas to swing the hammer again. Aiming for his knee this time. Shattering the bone. Thomas makes a noise that sounds like a mix of pain and laughter. Lucas wouldn´t let himself get distraced by that. He knew that Thomas wanted to make him angry. Wanted him to lose control. Then he had to show him who was really in control here. If breaking bones weren´t helping, Lucas knew plenty of other ways to break someone is easy. Thomas though he had broken Toni. Lucas would break the German in front of him.

"It looks beautiful don´t you think ?? S, L, U, T." Thomas laughs again.

Lucas grips the Germans jaw so hard it bruises under his palm. Slamming his head forcefully against the concrete. Making Thomas moan. His nails dragging across the Germans skin. Leaving bloody streaks on his cheeks. That bastard had just signed his own death. Lucas would have killed him either way but now he wanted to kill him even more. How dare he ?? As soon as the doc had showed Lucas the picture, the mafia boss had decided that Müller wouldn´t leave the Bernabeu alive. The German just giving him more and more reasons to torture and kill him.

Thomas laughs at him. Lucas jaw tensing. The hammer is dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Lucas whipping out an army knife. Breathing out slowly. He usually wasn´t blood thirsty. But he wanted to see blood. Buckets of blood. Slowly the German is approached. Lucas crouching down. Gripping Müllers already broken hand tightly. The knife dancing across the the flesh. With a swift movement Lucas cuts of the first finger. Müllers eyes wide in fear now. A cruel smile dancing on Lucas lips. Ah a reaction. Good. Very good. Thomas keeps shouting at him. Lucas proceeds to cut off the next finger slowly. Then the next. And the next. Until all fingers are separated.

"You are a monster !!!!"

Lucas mused. Maybe he was a monster. Maybe. Lucas had never really thought about it what it meant being a Mafia boss. He had always thought about protecting his people. His family. Everyone of them had a sadistisc side. Lucas wasn´t having fun cutting Thomas up. It was a necessity. He had to get his message across. That was it. Nothing personal. In this case it was personal. Very personal. The man in front of him had nearly killed his lover. It was only fair that Lucas killed him. That was the game. An eye for an eye. 

The concrete is stained red. Lucas doesn´t think it looks beautiful. It looks disgusting. It makes him gag slightly. But it is necessary. He would do the same to Atletico and Griezmann. 

"You have a traitor in your middle, Vazquez. I didn´t lie about that." 

Lucas narrows his eyes annoyed. They didn´t have a traitor. They didn´t. Lucas would know that. Thomas was just playing with him. Trying to get him to feel insecure.

"He told me that you asked your little slut to marry you." That´s when Lucas freezes completely. His back to Thomas. His eyes widening. This couldn´t be. No one on the outside knew. Not even Manuel Neuer. Toni had returned the ring in the privacy of their car. There was no way. An ice cold shiver runs down Lucas spine. He knew Thomas wasn´t lying about that. Something inside of him breaks. His family was in danger. Toni was still in danger.

Lucas rolls his shoulders. The knife still in hand. He straightens his back. He had to stay calm. He was a leader, he would deal with it as soon as he dealt with Thomas Müller. The Germans shirt is slashed in half slowly. Müller squirming around the restrains. Not batting an eyelash Lucas slashed across the others stomach. An eye for an eye. Carving S,L,U;T into the others stomach like he had done with Toni. And on his forehead too. Müller growling at him. Squirming, shouting. Lucas was getting bored here. Time to end it. 

 

Lucas exits the dungeon exhausted. His white shirt is painted red. He desperately needs a shower. He needs to see Toni. His heart aching so bad for his lover. As soon as the warm spray of water hits Lucas body he relaxes. The water beneath his feet turning red. Maybe he really was a monster. Sergio and Marcelo look at him but Lucas ignores them. He is too tired. Not even bothering to wear a shirt or a suit jacket. A simple hoodie being slung over his shoulders. 

Carefully Lucas enters Tonis room. The blond is still asleep. Lucas features softening at that. It had been hell to see his lover hurt. Lucas kisses the back of Tonis hand and lets himself fall. His head pillowed on his own arms. Sleep finally claiming him. After what seemed an eternity. Lucas blinks when he wakes up. Toni beautiful face greeting him. His lover looking at the blanket though.

"Amor ??"

Lucas sees Toni swallow hard. Avoiding his eyes. Gently Lucas grabs his chin and turns the blonds face towards him. "Amor ??" Tonis shoulders slump. They are shaking. "It´s ok amor it´s over." Lucas engulfs him into a tight hug. Carefully avoiding all the tubes Tonis hooked on to. Gently rocking them back and forth. Taking Tonis face into his hands. Tracing every inch of skin he can get to.

"I thought I lost you mi amor." 

There are tears running down Lucas´ cheeks. Something he allowed himself to show only with Toni and sometimes with Sergio. Toni is sobbing into his shoulder. Clutching Lucas hoodie. Squeezing his eyes shut still in disbelief. Tonis whole body had been bandaged up. Lucas kisses him softly. On the lips. This time Toni doesn´t pull away. His eyes fluttering. God he had missed Lucas so much.

"You are home amor, you are home I will never let you go. Never."

Reculantly Lucas lets go of Toni to unlock the chain on his neck. Tonis ring falling into his open palm. Lucas kneels down in front of the hospital bed. 

"Toni Kroos will you do me the honor to marry me again."

Tears are sliding down Tonis cheeks and chin. Hiding his face in his hands he shakes his head. He can´t. Thomas had made sure Lucas wouldn´t love him anymore. The letters carved in his skin would always remind him of that. Maybe Lucas was pitying him. A soundless laugh escapes Tonis throat. Thomas had managed to get into his head. Had managed to make him doubt Lucas love for him. In his mind Toni knows it´s nonsense. Lucas loves him. He loves Lucas. Simple. But it wasn´t. 

"I am sorry."

"It´s ok amor I understand."

Lucas slips the ring on the chain and around his neck again. He would ask Toni again when this was all over. Toni asks him to lay down with him. Lucas doesn´t think twice about it. The hoodie falling to the floor as he slips into bed next to his lover. Running a gentle hand through the blonds soft hair. Kissing his forehead lovingly. Toni hides his face in Lucas chest. His shoulders shaking. Lucas never wants to let him go. Whispering words of love and comfort into his ear until the blond finally falls asleep.

"Ich liebe dich", Toni mumbles before sleep claims him. Making Lucas tighten his arms around him even more.  
"Te amo también corazón."

Still Madrid

There were two parcles in front of their door. Godin brings them into Griezmanns office. Everyone had gathered there. Looking at eachother confused. Griezmann opens the first one. A human heart staring back at him. Making everyone around them gag. The second parcle is opened by Diego Costa. Everyone stumbling away in shock.

Thomas Müllers severed head staring back at them. Slut being carved into his forehead.

It was a declaration of war. Real Madrid wanted to fight.


	15. Forgivness is earned not bought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Fernandos and Sergios past in unveiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry please don´t kill me. Please.

Marcelo rubbed his tired eyes. After they had gotten Toni back most of the members had made it a habit to stay close to their leader. Even staying over night at the Bernabeu. There was a presistent knock on their front door. Marcelo wanted it to go away. He wanted to sleep. Looking at his cellphone which lit up and burned his tired eyes horribly, Marcelo sighed. 5:13 am. Who the hell knocked on their door this early ?? Did they have a death wish or something ?? Marcelo was sure he´d kill someone. Since they had gotten Toni back the boss had been calmer. Which was good. They had to keep cool heads if they wanted to win this war.

Another knock startles Marcelo. Who begrudgingly went to the door. Yawning and stretching like a cat. It had started raining heavily. Melting the snow on the streets. Thunder boomed on the outside. Marcelo still thought whoever was on the other side of the door had a death wish. Turning the ancient mahagony handle Marcelo narrowed his eyes. A growl escaping his mouth almost immediately. What the hell did THEY want here ?? 

Lucas stirs when there is a knock on the door. He turns to the other side and shuffles closer to Tonis warm body. Hiding his face in his lovers warm chest. Sighing softly. The person on the other side stays presistent. The knock doesn´t stop. Making Lucas grumble. A familiar afro peaking inside. Marcelo looks almost afraid. Lucas signals his second-in-command to come in. Sitting up and running a hand through his hair Lucas sighs. Glancing at his phone annoyed.

"Do you know what time it is Marcelo ??", Lucas ask his voice still laced with sleep. Slightly annoyed.

"I am so sorry to distrub you boss but you have to come downstairs. You have been specifically requested. There was nothing I could do about it. I am sorry."

Rubbing his temples Lucas sighs. Gently he runs his hand through Tonis soft hair. Thankfully his lover hadn´t had any nightmares this time. Which was good. The past few weeks had been very difficult. But Toni was getting better. Slowly but surely. Swinging his legs of the bed, Marcelo hands him his hoodie. Zipping it up Lucas and his second-in-command make their way downstairs. Lucas not even bothering to wear any shoes. He really hoped this was worth it, or else he would have to kill someone else. Desposing of bodies wasn´t hard but still Lucas wasn´t keen on killing someone else. 

He stops in his tracks when he sees who is in front of him. Marcelo having allowed them to stay in the hallway so they wouldn´t freeze to death. To Lucas they should have frozen to death.

"What do you want ??", the mafia boss practically spits.

"We are here to propose you a deal."

Both Marcelo and Lucas look at eachother and then they burst out laughing. "You don´t have anything we might need. Leave. Now." 

"We know who your traitor is. We will give you everything you need if you´ll allow us to stay."

Lucas rubs his forehead tiredly. Maybe they were playing with him ?? They couldn´t be trusted. Müller had told him that there was a traitor. Lucas believed him. That piece of information that the bavarian had mentioned could only be known by his own people. Lucas sighs. He would play along for the time being. See what kind of information could be offered to him and then decide. Him and Marcelo had to talk to Sergio about it to. Lucas had to consult with his second-in-command about this. Preferably right now.

"Marcelo, go wake up Sergio. We will discuss this at once. I am not taking any risks with this." Marcelo nods and disappears. 

"You really do have nerves to show up here, Torres."

 

Sergio was snoring peacefully when his shoulder was shaken violently. Marcelo is nearly punched in the face. "Amigo it´s me, relax." Sergio breathes out slowly. He had, had a nightmare. It had been a while. Keeping his eyes closed, Sergio breathes out slowly. Squeezing his eyes shut when Marcelo switched the light on. It was so bright. Sergio whined and hid his face under his pillow. 

"Go away Marce, por favor."

Marcelo takes away the blanket, making Sergio jump. "The boss wants to see you, it´s urgent." Marcelos voice is hard. It is uncharacteristical for his friend. Sergio throws on a sweater and follows Marcelo upstairs. It´s nearly 6 in the morning. What in the world could Lucas want from him ?? When Marcelo opens the door to Lucas´ office, Sergio notices two figures sitting in the armchairs. Both heads turning towards him. Sergio freezes immediately. 

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN MY HOME ??"

Marcelo holds Sergio off. Preventing his friend from punching the other in the face. Sergio turns to Lucas. Who has his hands folded together. With three long strides Sergio is in front of the glass table. His back to Fernando. His eyes hard, staring at Lucas. "Why ??", Sergios voice breaks. Lucas knew what that bastard had done to him. Why had he allowed him to come into their sacred walls. Why ?? 

"Sergio."

Sergio whirls around. A scowl on his face. Baring his teeth like a wild animal. Fernando had gotten up. Approaching him slowly. That´s when Sergios anger flares. He is tired. He punches Fernando straight in the face. Making the other land on the floor. Blood seeping through his hand. Landing on the white marble beneath their feet. Sergios shoulders shake with anger. Before he can move again, Marcelo stops him. Each of his hands gripping his shoulder and his arm. Pulling him to the other side of the room. Lucas had gotten up and shoves a glass of water into Sergios hand.

"Lead them outside Marcelo I want to speak to Sergio alone." The Brazilian nods. Leading Fernando and Saúl Ñíguez outside.

Sergio hides his face in his hands. His shoulders shaking. Gently Lucas leads him to one of the armchairs. Sergio sobs. Shaking his head repeatedly. Lucas crouches down. A hand on Sergios shoulder. His other squeezing his friends knee. Sergio still shaking his head in disbelief. Lucas envelopes him in a hug. Sergio crying in his chest. Lucas kissing his head. Trying to comfort his friend and brother as much as he could.

"He killed him, he killed him Luqui how dare he show his face to me ??"

Lucas has no answer to this. Sergio had told him what had happened. Him, Iker and Marcelo being the only ones who knew. A tremor goes through Sergios body. He is so incredibly tired. 

"I loved him and he killed my best friend..."

8 years ago, Madrid, 2010

Sergio was late. Like really late. Cesc would kill him. Literally kill him. His phone was dead so he couldn´t even call his best friend. Sergio had, had a job prior that took longer than anticipated. He had raced home to take a shower. Cesc didn´t know about him working for the mafia. Sergio wanted it to stay that way. He had no intentions of dragging his best friend into his personal shit. It didn´t change the fact that Cesc would kill him because he was late. Sergio put his arms on his knees and breathed heavily. His tongue lolling out of his mouth as if he was a dog. 

Goddamnit he was still young, he felt like an old man though. Iker had called him in the last minute. From afar Sergio could already see Cesc´s brooding face. He was in for a lecture he knew that. Sergio tried to hide that he had ran all the way across town to get to the cafe his best friend wanted to meet him. Cesc looks up from his face. A loud sigh escaping his mouth.

"Sorry I am late", Sergio apologizes, giving his best friend a lopsided grin. Cesc rolls his eyes in fake annoyance, the Sergio is pulled into a tight hug. Cesc patting his cheek lightly.

"You are always late brother, I should be used to that. Still I flew all the way from London to visit your sorry ass and you still haven´t managed to be on time."

Sergio rubs the back of his neck in shame. He hadn´t seen Cesc´in a few years. They had to catch up about so much. Cesc had texted him. Since working for the mafia Sergio hadn´t had a lot of time. He really hadn´t. He had felt incredibly guilty. Cesc and him they had grown up together. There was no other Sergio would ever consider a brother. He loved Cesc so much. Cesc pinched his cheek playfully. Sergio pouting and rubbing the slightly sore spot. His friend throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

"You haven´t changed Sese." Sergios eyes softened. Cesc tugs him along. They enter the cafe Cesc had been waiting for. Ordering a coffee. Cesc has his head proped on his closed fist. Grinning widly. "You said on the phone you met someone." Sergio hides his embarrassement behind a cough. His face heating up. His long hair tied to a ponytail. He can´t look at Cesc. He knew his friend would never judge him. Their coffee arrives. Sergio takes a sip, burning his whole mouth to avoid the topic.

"Sese..."

"His name is Fernando. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He has freckles Cesc. Freckles. Beautiful hair. An incredile smile. God he is so hot Cesc so hot. I can´t even describe it. I think I love him. Ohh god Cesc I think I am in love with him." Sergio keeps on babbling. Babbling like a waterfall. He can´t stop. Cesc listens to his best friend amused. Sipping on his coffee from time to time. Sergio paints invisible pictures in the air with his hands. 

"You are whipped, Sese."

"I am not", his friend protests. 

"You are."

"Cesc, por favor."

Cesc smiles at him widly. He had never seen his friend like that. Never. In all those years that they had known eachother. In love. Sergio had never been in love like that. Cesc was so incredibly happy for his friend. So happy. He could see Sergios eyes sparkle while he talked about Fernando. He was so in love. Sergio looks away embarrassed. Ohh god he was acting like a teenager. Cesc laughs softly.

"I am engaged."

Sergios eyes widen. He pulls his friend into a tight hug. Cesc laughing softly when they pull apart. "We have to go celebrate, right now." Cesc is tugged along. They pay for their drinks and leave. Both of them laughing when they walk through the streets of Madrid. Cesc telling him he enjoys the weather. In London there is always rain and he couldn´t stand it anymore. 

They are about to round a corner when Sergio freezes. "Nando ??" Cesc looks up from his phone. "Ah you are the one my best friend loves so much." Cesc smiles widly and approaches Fernando. His hand outstretched. Fernandos face is oddly calm. He walks up to Cesc. Sergio smiles softly. In a matter of seconds Cesc crumbles to the floor. Sergios eyes are wide. It looks like it happens in slow motion. That´s when Sergio sees the knife. And blood so much blood. Cesc´s blood. He looks at Fernando wide-eyed. His eyes pricking with tears.

"WHY ??"

Sergio rushes towards his best friend. Cradling the limp body into his arms. Tears streaming down his face. There is so much blood. So much. Desperately Sergio presses against the wound on Cesc´s stomach. His hands shaking. He chokes and sobs.

"Better him than you Sergio. I had to kill someone today."

Sergio cries out when Fernando disappears. "Cesc, Cesc por favor stay with me por favor." Sergio had called an ambulance. But he already knew it was too late. His friend, his best friend, his brother was dying in his arms. Bleeding out like an animal. There was nothing Sergio could do about it. Sergio cries out desperately. Iker and the others find him like that hours later. Cesc dead body in his arms. A pool of blood surrounding them. 

Present day

"I will never forgive him, Lucas, never."


	16. Know your enemy but know your friend better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergios deals with the aftermath of Fernandos return and Lucas has a personal confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good ?? I am so nervous about this chapter.

Sergio has his face in his hands. Lucas still trying to comfort him. Somehow. It was a very difficult situation. Incredibly difficult but if Fernando really knew who their traitor was, they could intercept him. Lucas needed Sergios approval though. He knew how much Fernando had hurt his second-in-command. Punching him in the face was a small thing. If it had been Lucas he would have already killed Fernando. The situation was different. Sergio had loved him. Had loved him so much and Fernando had stabbed him in the back. Had betrayed his trust and love. 

"If you want me to send them away I will."

Sergio shakes his head. Tears rolling down his cheeks. He still missed Cesc like he missed Iker. Whatever grudge he held against Fernando had to be pushed back. They needed this information. Even Sergio knew. The thing was he couldn´t look Fernando in the eye. He couldn´t even be in the same room as him anymore. His throat constricted. He needed to get away desperately. Lucas needed him though. He would have to endure it. For his leader. For their family. He was a professional. Taking a deep breath, Sergio runs a hand through his hair.

"Let us see what they have for us first, boss."

Lucas kisses Sergios head and nods. He calls in Marcelo. Who leads Fernando and Saul inside. Sergio wipes away the tears with the back of his hand. Touching the tattoo he had gotten for Cesc. Kissing it. Breathing out slowly Sergio gets up from the armchair. Rounding the table and standing to Lucas left. Who had returned to his seat. Marcelo joins them to Lucas right. Fernando and Saul sitting in the arm chairs again. Fernandos nose was still bleeding. Sergios eyes hard and ice cold as their eyes meet. 

"Talk, if I think you are lying to us or that we don´t need your information I will throw you out. Or kill you I don´t care."

 

Tiredly Lucas pushes the chair back. His head was pounding. He couldn´t believe what Fernando had told him. Marcelo and Sergio had looked at eachother worridly. Folding his hands together Lucas gets up. This was not good. Not good at all. He wouldn´t have expected it. In hindside it made sense. Everything made sense. Lucas curses himself. God damnit. He was the leader. He should have noticed something. Anything. Fuck. Because of his mistake Nacho, Isco and Toni had to pay. Nacho was ok. The bruises were still there but fading. Isco was awake but not ready for field work and definitely not ready to fight. He had lost a lot of blood. Thankfully his best friend had been patched up.

And Toni, Toni was getting better. Slowly. It had been about a month since they had gotten his lover back. The blond had started talking again. Mostly with Lucas and Isco or Nacho. At least he didn´t flinch away at Iscos or Nachos touches. Lucas had been different. Toni carved his touches. Insecurity still taking hold of his mind. Lucas had reassured him that he loved him. That he would never love anyone else. It didn´t matter what was carved into his skin. Reassured that they would still get married. This time Toni believes him. Their relationship turning almost to the one it was before.

It would never be as before but Lucas was so incredibly grateful that Müller hadn´t managed to break Toni so much, to doubt Lucas love for him. If Toni would have told him to let him go, Lucas would have. He would have never hurt Toni like that. Never. He´d rather rip his on heart off than push Toni. Thankfully that hadn´t happened. Toni had recovered. Was still recovering. That´s all that mattered to Lucas. Tonis wellbeing came before his own.

 

All five of them exit Lucas´ office. Lucas is about to return to Toni, when he halts in his tracks. Turning his head, he narrows his eyes. Fernando is cornering Sergio. 

Sergio had wanted to go back to bed. He had wanted to call Geri. Aching to hear his lovers voice. God he was so tired. That´s when Fernando halts in front of him. 

"Sese, we need to talk, please." There is a pleading look in Fernandos eyes. Sergio walks past him. A hand on his shoulder making him freeze. How dare that bastard touch him after what he had done to him ?? How dare he ?? Sergio snarls like a wild animal. Whirling around and pressing Fernando against the nearest wall. Pressing his arm against his former lovers throat. Cutting off his air supply. For all Sergio cared Fernando could rot in hell. 

"Sergio, por favor. Por favor let´s talk." Sergios face is inches away from Fernandos. His eyes wide and blazing with so much fury, Fernando would have dropped dead if looks could kill. The other is let go. Sliding down the wall slowly. Coughing miserably. "There is nothing to talk about, hijo de puta. Absolutely nothing." With that Sergio rushes past Lucas, who was still on the stairs. Wishing his boss a good night. Disappearing in the endless maze that was their home.

"Marcelo, lead them to their rooms." The brazilian nods. "Oh, before I forget." Lucas makes his way upstairs again. Halting in front of Fernando. Slamming the others head into the wall forcefully. "You will leave Sergio Ramos alone while you are here. If you bother him or cause him any disstress I will personally cut off your head. Are we clear ??" Lucas voice is ice cold. He looked incredibly intimidating clutching Fernandos throat. The other just nods. Lucas leaves everything else to Marcelo. He has to see Toni.

 

Sergios shoulders shake as he enters his room and slams the door shut. With a snarl he punches the wall. His own blood staining it. Tears running down his cheeks merciless. How dare that bastard show his face to him ?? With shaky hands Sergio grabs his phone from the nightstand. Sliding down against his bed and pulling his knees up to his chest. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Sergio sobs into his arm before calming down a bit and dialing a number.

"Hola ??", comes a sleepy voice at the other end.

Sergio sobs. He can´t talk. He just wants to hear Geris voice. 

"Sergio ?? Sergio, are you ok amor ?? Por favor talk to me."

Sergio does. He talks to Geri. He can hear Geri shuffle arcoss his room. While his boyfriend continues talking to him. His voice soothing his broken heart. Sergio had promised himself that, he wouldn´t let Fernando hurt him ever again. Here he was crying because of that man. Again. Ikers death had killed him but Cesc´death had ripped his damn heart out. Cesc death had changed him fundamentally. He had gotten ruthless. Hadn´t cared if he hurt his victims on a mission. Cesc death had stolen his innocence. Had frozen his heart. Then Iker had come into his life and slowly the ice had melted. 

Then Iker had died. Sergios heart had broken once more. Maybe he was cursed ?? Maybe he didn´t deserve to be happy ?? Maybe he had done something to insult the gods ?? Sergio doesn´t know. He doesn´t know why it happens. He just knows it fucking hurts. It hurts so much he can´t breath sometimes. If something happened to Geri, Sergio was sure he would go insane. The other had saved him, mostly from himself. It had taken time but Sergio had been finally able to see the light again. And now, now Fernando was here bringing with him those dark clouds that shun away the light. 

"I am on my way to Madrid, amor."

Sergio breathes.

 

An hour later an annoyed Marcelo opens the door to the Bernabeu again. A soaked Gerard Pique greeting him. "Sergio called me." Marcelo nods and lets the other in. Gerard navigates down the endless maze of the Bernabeu. Halting in front of Sergios door. Knocking on it lightly. A tearstained face comes into view. Sergio is sobbing upon seeing his lover. Pushing his face into Gerards chest. His shoulder shaking with sobs. Gerards long arms wind around the others body. Kissing Sergios head. Leading them to the bed. Holding Sergio close. Running a hand through his lovers hair gently. 

"I am here amor, I am here." Sergio sobs into his chest. Gerard growls. He would kill Fernando Torres. Gerard would strangle him. 

 

With a tired sigh Lucas returns to his bedroom. Toni lifts his head tiredly. His hair sticking in every direction. Lucas features soften. A smile creeping on his face. "Babe are you ok ??" Lucas kisses Tonis forehead gently. Slipping into bed next to him. His arms curling around Tonis waist. Pushing his face into Tonis chest. The last hour had been a bit too much. Fernando showing up at their door step. Telling him about the traitor. Lucas was still shocked. He should have expected it. Should have seen the signs. Their traitor had no idea that Lucas knew who he was. It would stay that way. For a little bit at least. There were no mistakes allowed here.

 

Lucas wakes up with a pounding head. A knock is on his door. Carefully Lucas slides out of bed to not disturb Toni. A familiar face greeting him. Asking to talk to him. Lucas nods and they make their way to his office. Before they turn around the corner Lucas is thrown into the nearest wall. His head spinning. A second face coming into view. Fuck. They didn´t have one but two traitors apparently. So that bastards had been a step ahead all the time. Damnit. God damnit. Lucas is punched in the face with brass knuckles. He snarls angrily at the people in front of him. People he had considered his brothers, his family. 

A shoe collides with his shin, making the mafia boss his in pain. He tackles one of them to the ground. Punching them in the face, repeatedly. Lucas is grabbed by the neck and thrown against a wall. His head spinning. Blood dripping from his mouth. Tiredly Lucas supports himself on one arm, staring right into his former brothers eyes. How dare they ?? Lucas had, had his suspicion about one of them. But the other ?? No this was impossible. Lucas growls as he is hoisted up.

"Why ?? Why would you do that ?? Why would you betray your family like that ?? WHY ??"

Both of them shrug. "Since Iker died you haven´t really done a good job at getting our city back. We were just bored up that´s all." Lucas eyes are blazing with fury. Bored ?? BORED ?? Those fuckers had risked Nachitos and Iscos life for boredom ?? They had sold Toni like an animal to be slaughtered because of boredom ??

Lucas roars. Tears pricking in his eyes. Iker hadn´t died for that. Not for that. 

"I will kill you. I will kill both of you", Lucas threatens. The others just laugh. They laugh at him.

 

Saul Niguez had called Marcelo. All the color draining from the brazilians face as he sees his leader lay in a pool of his own blood. Fernando cradling his head in his lap. Marcelo shoos him away growling. "Boss ?? Boss please open your eyes please. Lucas ??" Marcelo hoists his leader up, not caring that his own clothes are soaked with his leaders blood. Fuck. The medical staff takes their leader immediately. Marcelo is pacing up and down the hallway. His face creased in worry and angst. 

Sergios face is white when he joins them. With three long strides he is in Fernandos face. "If something happened to him because of you I will kill you." Marcelo leads him away. A hand on his friends shoulder. He knows Sergio is angry. If Fernando had something to do with it Lucas would tell them when he woke up. Lucas had to wake up. He had to. How could this have happened under their own eyes ?? In their own home ?? Fuck. They should have killed that bastard when they had the chance.

Toni is shaking when Nacho tells him. The blonds heart constricting with fear. Lucas. All of their members had gathered in front of the medical rooms. All except for two. Lucas wakes up 48 hours after that. Toni crying in his chest.

"Boss who did this to you ??"

Lucas remains silent. Toni clutching his hand tightly. Their leader gritting his teeth.

"Gareth and Luka."


	17. The mistakes of our past are a hard pill to swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others get a message from Lucas that they haven´t expected. Sergio has to face some old demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I hope everyone who is still interested in this story will enjoy this chapter.

Everyone freezes at their leaders voice. Gareth and Lukita ?? Sergio swallows hard. Supporting himself on Marcelos and Geri's shoulder. His face white as a ghost. Gareth and Lukita had done that ?? Sergios tongue feels as heavy as lead. His whole frame shaking. Those two were family. Why would they do that ?? Hadn't all of them suffered enough all ready. Now one of their own was stabbing them in the back. Iker hadn't died for that. 

"Boss are you sure ??"

Lucas eyes are ice cold when he looks up from the blanket. Wincing when he moves his body to sit up properly. Toni supporting him. Worry and angst clearly written in the blonds face. Lucas squeezes his lovers hand reassuringly. Before turning to Sergio and the others. Nodding again. His shoulders slumping. Sergio can feel his throat constrict. Cutting off his air supply. Why ?? Gerards hand curls around his shoulder protectively. All of them remaining silent. The people they had considered brothers had betrayed them. Had nearly gotten their leader and three of their members killed.

"WHY ??", Sergio questions enraged. A vein popping on his forehead dangerously.

Lucas breathes out slowly. 

"Boredom." 

Sergio roars. What ?? Boredom ?? Lucas is breathing heavily when he tells everyone to calm down. They can't rush into this with anger in their bellies. They have to stay calm and collected. He sends everyone away. Falling back into the pillows tiredly. Toni staying by his side. Lucas finally allows himself to rest. Atletico wouldn't come and barge at their door immediately. Lucas knows they won't have forever. The doc had said he would be ok. No major organs had been damaged. He just needed to rest for a little while.

As soon as everyone exits, Nacho punches Fernando in the face. "This is for Isco you hijo de puta." The other holding his broken nose for the second time in three days. Nacho had wanted to do that the second he had woken up. Isco was still tied to a fucking hospital bed and that bastard had the nerve to show up in their home as if nothing had happened. Gerard is snarling in Fernando face when he approaches a distraught Sergio again.

"I'll have your head Torres. How dare you show your face to Sergio after what you have done to him ?? Cheating on him with your fucking captain Gerrard. I'll rip your heart off."

Sergio pulls at Geri's arm. Leading him away from Fernando. They had other problems. Bigger problems. Their leader was harmed. Traitors running around like fucking cockroaches. Sergio should have seen it coming with Gareth. How the other had behaved hadn't been normal. Always being jealous of Cris. The signs had been there. No one had seen them though. Sergio could slap himself for that. The important thing is that Lucas is ok. Sergio had been incredibly worried. He hadn´t been able to protect his leader a second time.

Sergio and Geri return to Sergios room. The spaniard sitting his boyfriend on the bed. Stroking his cheek gently. Sergio hides his face in the others chest. His shoulders shaking. He still couldn´t believe that Lukita had betrayed them too. His heart clenching painfully at that. Gerard tries to convince him to lay down a bit. Sergio can´t. Lucas is hurt, his family is in danger. Fernando is in their sacred walls. Sergio can´t sleep knowing all of that. He can´t. He has to get out. Now.

"Sergio ?? Where are you going ?? Sergio !!!"

The ice cold rain hits Sergios face like a tidal wave. He hates this damn weather. He hates it. Marcelo will take care of things until he comes back. Sergio hopes nothing will happen in a few hours. He knows it´s foolish to leave at such a critical time. They are vulnerable. He knows but he has to go somewhere else first. The heavy rain doesn´t help his cause though. At least it hides the tears that are streaming down his face. 

He needs to go to Barcelona. Now.

The flight to Barcelona is quiet. He hadn´t texted anyone to tell them where he was going. Sergio comes to a halt in front of a house. Rubbing his hands together to prevent them from freezing he hesitates at the doorbell. A giant teddy bear tucked under his arm. He shouldn´t be here. The person inside the house had clearly told him not to show his face every again. Sergio knows despite that here he is. Soaked to the bone. Sergios hand is shaking uncontrollably. His breath catching in his throat. He rings the doorbell and waits.

Just waits.

The front door opens after what feels forever. Sergios head is thrown to the side by the sheer force of the slap he recieves. His cheek burning and turning an angry red. Sergio can´t care about that. He knows he deserves that. He really does.

"How dare you show your face to me after everything you have done to my family ??"

Sergio grits his teeth and swallows his pride. He knows he has no right to ask. Not a god damn right. A stray tear makes his way down his face. The person in front of him mocking him. Sergio kneels in front of the person. Pressing his face into the cold concrete.

"Please...please let me see her...please."

The door slams shut right into his face. Sergios shoulders shake with sobs. Apart from Geri there was one other person that could keep him sane. His goddaughter. Cesc´ daughter. Sergio hadn´t seen her since Cescs funeral. When she had been a tiny bundle. He had never seen her face. But he had sent Maria Cesc´wife money. Anonymous of course. She hated his guts. She had every right to. He had killed Cesc. Not Fernando. Him. 

Him alone. 

Sergio doesn´t move. At all. Letting the rain, rain down on his leather jacket merciless. Soaking him to the bone. He hears the door open again. Sergio looks up his eyes widening in disbelief. He gets up slowly. Maria has her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes full of hatred. Sergio looks at his feet. The teddy bear hanging limply from his right hand. Maria steps aside. Sergios eyes widen in surprise. And gratitude.

"Gracias."

"I am not doing this for you, Ramos I am doing this for him."

Sergio nods gratefully. Maria calling down her daughter. Something in Sergios breaks. She looks just like Cesc. A sob catches in his throat. He swallows it down. He doesn´t want to scare her. The little girl hiding behind her mothers leg. Peering over and looking at the teddy bear curiously. Sergio pushes it in her direction slowly. She looks at her mother and back at the teddy. Maria smiling gently and nodding her head. 

"What do you say ??"

"Gracias, mister."

Sergio extends his hand which she takes and shakes. Her mother telling her it´s time for bed. Sergio swallows and looks around. There are no pictures of Cesc. None at all. It saddens him.

"Put that down." As if he burned himself Sergio puts the frame down. His shoulders slumping in defeat. "You got what you wanted now leave my house. She doesn´t know who you are. You are noone." Sergio nods. He was noone. He wants to ask her. Wants to ask her, what his goddaughters name is. He opens his mouth but closes it right away. He doesn´t deserve to know. He knows Maria hasn´t told her who Sergio was. Sergio wants to laugh bitterly. It´s better like that. He was her fathers killer it was better that she didn´t know his name. It was better like that. 

"Thank you." 

Sergio is left by himself in the rain as the door behind him slams shut. 

 

When Lucas wakes up his room is crowded. Rolling around Lucas hides his face in Tonis chest. He was getting old. Marcelo had told him that Sergio had left. Lucas had a vague idea where is second-in-command was. Maybe it had been a bad idea to let Fernando and Saul stay. It wasn´t healthy for Sergio to be around the man that had killed his best friend. Lucas knows that Sergio had agreed but still. Lucas eyes widen when Iscos smiling face greets him. 

"How are you feeling ??"

Isco kisses Lucas´ forehead. 

"I should ask you this question brother I am not the one who is in a hospital bed. Not anymore at least."

Lucas rolls his eyes at his best friend. Nacho hugging Isco from behind. Kissing his ear. "We will make them pay Luqui. Especially that bastard Fernando. I want his fucking head."  
Lucas opens his mouth to tell Isco that Fernando is their ally when the door, to the hospital room Lucas was in, was opened with so much force it bounced off the wall. Karims face coming into view. The Frenchmans eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Boss we have a problem. Sergio. He...he is..."

Lucas groans when he sits up. Toni and Nacho steading him when all of them make their way downstairs in a hurry. Toni and Nacho halt at the scene in front of them.

 

When Sergios plane had touched down in Madrid there was only one thought consuming his mind. Rage. Blinding hot rage. He would kill Fernando. Rip his damn heart off for what he had done. Sergio can´t care about the consquences. The man he once loved that killed his best friend. Had torn apart a family. Had taken away a husband from his wife. Had taken away a father from his daughter. For what ?? 

Boredom.

Fernando was in the hallway on the ground floor when Sergio enters the Bernanbeau. Talking to Saul. Sergio punches him from behind. Throws his whole body at his former lover. Sitting on his chest. Punching him in the face over and over again. His knuckles staining red. Rage consuming his mind. A diabolic smile makes his way on his face. He wants to kill Fernando. Kill him like a dog. Now that he couldn´t defend himself. Like that bastard had done with Cesc. Sergio is sure he had never experienced such a state. Bloodlust. Never. His eyes are clouded. He doesn´t hear Saul or Marcelo telling him to stop.

There is nothing.

"SERGIO THAT´S ENOUGH."

Sergio stops. His fist in midair. He looks up. His eyes wide. Blood dripping from his knuckles. Lucas. His leader. His brother. Lucas cups his cheek gently. Sergios shoulders shaking with sobs. Lucas´ eyes are kind. Sergio gets up from Fernandos chest. The other wheezing heavily. Lucas hugs his second-in-command tightly. Sergios forehead on Lucas shoulder. Crying into his leaders arms. His knees give out. He can´t do this anymore. He just wants it to stop. 

Lucas eyes meet Marcelos. His other second-in-command nodding at him and hauling Fernando up. Bringing him to the medical rooms. Lucas runs a hand across Sergios neck in comfort. Before entrusting his second-in-command into Gerards care. A long sigh escaping his mouth. Wincing Lucas gets up. His phone buzzing in his pocket. Lucas raising his eyebrows in surprise. 

"I have to leave."

Toni grabs his arm. His face glowing with worry. Lucas presses their foreheads together. Letting out a breathe he had been holding. His arms tightening around Tonis waist. He rubs their noses together in comfort. Losing himself in Tonis blue eyes. He leans in the last inches to kiss his lover on the lips. It´s a gentle kiss. Lucas smiling softly before untangling himself from Tonis arms. 

"Te amo, Antonio", Lucas kisses his lovers forehead before disappearing into the rainy night.

The mafia boss walks for about half an hour before turning around a corner. Disappearing into an alleyway. Using the darkness to his advantage to remain unseen. The person joins him in the alleyway. Grinning, handing him a USB drive. 

"I knew I could count on you Lukita. Good job."


	18. The end of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in the endgame now.

Flashback

Luka had punched him in the face. Lucas lips splitting open. His head was spinning. He didn´t understand. Why was Luka doing this ?? Why ?? Lucas roars, he kicks the Croatians legs away. Throwing himself at the Welsh in front of him. Sitting on his chest and punching his face over and over again. Those bastards had endangered Tonis life. Isco and Nachos. All of their lives. For what boredom ?? Lucas still can´t believe it. Maybe everything is a dream and he will wake up every minute now. A hand is grabbing his neck. Throwing him onto the floor. Luka is squeezing his neck and leaning in. So that his mouth is right next to Lucas ear.

"Relax, boss I am on your side. I can´t tell you everything in detail but you have to trust me here ok ??"

Lucas doesn´t know if it is a joke or real. Does it matter ?? Not really. If it is a joke Lucas would kill them anyway. He could play along for the time being could he ??

The mafia boss groans when Gareth kicks him in the ribs. Laughing at him. He just hopes Luka is telling the truth. Lucas is trying to shield his head from the kicks aimed at it. Gareth smiles. He hands a knife to the Croatian. Telling him to finally end it.

"You people were never my family. I hope all of you die."

Lucas roars. How dare that bastard ?? Iker had taken him in. Had treated him like a son. Now he was betraying them ?? Because he wasn´t the best at killing people. It wasn´t anyones fault that Gareth record was so low. He wasn´t Cris. There was nothing to be proud about. Couldn´t he get that through his thick skull. Killing people wasn´t a game. It was about protecting your family. Toni could have died. Tears prick in Lucas´ eyes. His lover could have died for this ?? 

Gareth keeps him down by the neck. Smiling at him. Luka approaching him with a knife in hand. Slashing across his abdomen. Lucas doesn´t even feel it. The adrenaline in his body dulling the pain. His hoodie soaking with blood. Fuck. He wants to kill that fucker. Kill him. Rip his heart off. Luka croaches down next to his head. 

"I made sure not to injure any of your organs. You will be fine. Please trust me on this boss."

Lucas had no idea how much time passes but the white ceiling above his head starts to fade. Toni being the last thing on his mind. He just hopes this works. He just hopes this is worth it.

Flashback end

 

"You should go back Lukita I don´t want to blow your cover. Thank you."

The Croatian nods. Squeezing Lucas shoulder. The flash drive would help them immensly. Luka had hung out a lot with Gareth. The Welsh trusting him completely. He had reveiled his true motives to Luka however on the last minute. When he had planned to murder their leader. There had been no way for Luka to infrom him leader without it being suspicious. Thankfully had convinced the Welsh to let him "kill" Lucas. Thankfully his leader had trusted him. It could have ended very, very badly if not.

Both man leave the dark alleyway and head in different directions.

"Boss ??"

Lucas turns around. His eyebrows raising in question.

"Call backup. Griezmann wants to attack very soon."

Lucas nods. The rain hitting his face merciless. They were in the endgame now, huh ?? Lucas blows air out through his nose and heads back to the Bernabeu. They would need every ally they could get. He has to see Toni first. He knows he is getting paranoid by now. Everyone is where Lucas had left them. Surprisingly. He hands the USB drive to Karim who gets to work immediately. Ton hugging him to his chest tightly. Lucas smiling against his chest. He releases Toni and looks at Marcelo in a slient question. The Brazilian shaking his head. This wasn´t good. Lucas needed Sergio. His second-in-command clearly being in disstress. 

"Amor I need you to call Klose. Marcelo get in contact with Cristiano we also need Barcelona."

Lucas is walking up and down worridly. Maybe they knew what Atletico was about to do, but still. There was this feeling in Lucas stomach. Toni squeezing his wrist gently. Karim calling them from the other room. Lukitas information had been spot on. This was good very good. They still had a bit of time to prepare. Lucas heads upstairs to his office and gets in contact with Miroslav Klose. The polish-born promising to be there as soon as possible. Marcelo knocking on the door peaking inside, telling him Messi and Barca are on their way. This was good. Now they just have to wait.

Lucas had turned around and way looking at his city. His window being sprinkled with rain. Toni standing right next to him. An arm slung over Lucas´chair. Neither of them talking for a while.

"I want to fight by your side."

"Antonio..."

"I could have lost you. And you could have lost me. If we die, we will die together."

Lucas remains silent. He knows Toni is right. If they died, they would do so together.

A knock on his door makes Lucas look up from Tonis hand. He turns around. Marcelo had brought him, Saul and Fernando. The others face looking like a professional boxer had trained on it. "I want you two to stay out of this fight. Except if you have a deathwish or something. I told you, you are in my house. My rules are we clear ?? I know Sergio hates your guts Torres but he would never forgive himself or me if something happend to you."

Fernando hangs his head. He just nods. Lucas calls Marcelo so that he can bring Saul and Fernando away. 

Lucas gets up from his chair. Hugging Toni tightly. They would get out of this. They still had to marry. Lucas had thought about asking Toni right now. He would do when everything was over. When they were finally free. So that Ikers spirit could finally rest in peace. Suddenly the floor under their feet is shaking. What ?? This couldn´t be. Lucas had thought that they had more time ?? He grits his teeth annoyed. Fuck.

 

"Bonjour Lucas."

Lucas had pushed Toni behind him. Fucking asshole. They were faster than Lucas had anticipated. Griezmann is smirking at him. That disgusting ugly smirk. Lucas scar burns. It was itching. Griezmanns smile widens when he sees Lucas clutching his shoulder. That bastard always stayed in the shadows and let his people do the work. He was no leader. Lucas would prove it once and for all. He´s had enough of this war. He´s had enough of deaths and this endless hurt. Enough. Enough all ready. 

This would end now. Even if he died here. 

Lucas narrows his eyes dangerously. He throws his suit jacket on the floor. Looking at Toni. The blonds voice full of worry. Lucas smiles. Tonis eyes softening. They don´t get to enjoy the moment. Out of the corner of his eye Lucas sees Griezmann approach them. A dagger in hand. Lucas blocks his hands with his arms. The knife falling to the floor with a clatter. Griezmann headbutts him. Lucas head spinning for a second. His eyes unfocused. The knife slashes right under Lucas´ eye. Missing his eye by inches. Blood dripping down his chin. Fuck. Griezmann laughs like a madman.

Lucas is thrown against his offices doorframe. Roaring in pain when he hits the wooden floor. Maybe he had underestimated Atletico. Griezmann wants to kick him in the face when Toni blocks the others foot. Throwing himself at the french. Both of them rolling down the stairs. Lucas head is spinning when he tries to get up. Diego Costa had come to Griezmanns help. Prying Toni from the French. Holding him by the throat and pushing him against a wall. Maybe the information Lucas had gotten had been outdated ?? He can´t care about that now. The enemy was here. His priority was to survive this.

Griezmann is squeezing Lucas cheeks uncomfortably. The mafia boss spitting right in the Frenchs face. A noise making Griezmann whirl around. 

"Get your hands off my leader you motherfucker."

Sergio punches Griezmann in the back, prying him off from Lucas. Snarling in his face. His knee colliding with the other nose. Breaking it effectively. Isco and Nacho had come to Tonis aid. Isco ramming a knife right into the Brazilians calf. His elbow colliding with the others face. Damn they really had a thing for breaking noses huh ?? Isco smirks proudly they really took after Sergio here. They are doing suprisingly well. Thats when HE shows up.

Sergio is helping Lucas up. Who´s whole cheek is covered in blood. Toni touching it worridly.

"Hola."

Isco is about to charge at Bale when Costa punches him right in the abdomen. On his injured side. Making him double over in pain. Nacho throwing himself at the Brazilian. It is suddenly very hot inside of the Bernanbeu. Lucas feels dizzy. Fuck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ??"

Gareth throws his head back and laughs. Griezmann und Costa joining him.

"Everyone of you will burn like animals."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No, no, no. Lucas feels dizzy. He is shaking. Sweat running down his temple. His chest constricting. Iker, Iker what are you doing here ?? What is going on ??  
I am sorry, hijo. So sorry.

Lucas shakes his head. Fuck. "Sergio", he barks, "get the others out now." "Boss I..." "NOW !!!" Sergio moves. 

Griezmann laughs at him. Lucas can´t breath. Iker flashing across his mind. Not now. Not NOW. Stop. Fuck. Lucas eyes are blazing. He would kill them. He charges at Gareth. Griezmann throwing him to the floor. Lucas groans. Luka and Marcelo are holding Gareth off. Fernando of all people had come to Lucas aid. God damnit did anyone listen to him here ?? Anyone ??

"I told you to stay away, didn´t I ??"

Fernando ignores him and looks at his former comrades. He wasn´t better than them. He really wasn´t. But maybe he could make amends with Sergio. Somehow. Fernando knows what he had done to Cesc was wrong. But he had been eager to please his childhood club. It had haunted him for 8 years. He couldn´t have killed Sergio. He still loved that man. Even after he had moved one. If he could prevent Atletico from killing his former lovers leader, he would do anything in his power. Anything, even fight against them.  
There is a roar from downstairs. Griezmann and Gareth those cowards fleeing.

Barcelona and Bayern were here. 

Fernando helps him up. Lucas nodding at him gratefully. Checking on Toni. The blond hugging him tighly. Checking the injury on his cheek. Lucas smiles at him before they make their way downstairs. Thick smoke is covering the inside of the Bernanbeu. Lucas eyes sting. They just need to get out. He really wants to kill Gareth but not before he knows that his people are safe. 

Lucas falls to his knees when he is hit in the ribs. He can´t see anything. Not what is in front of him. Not what is around him. The thick smoke clawing itself into his throat like a parasite. Lucas wants to laugh bitterly. Those bastards were using the smoke to their advantage. Fuck. Lucas just hopes that his people are safe. That Toni is safe. Toni. It was kind of ironic. Iker had died in the Bernabeu when it was buring. So would he. Maybe it was a leader thing. Fist collide with his body.

Fuck he would break his promise. He wouldn´t be able to marry Toni. Tears are running down his cheeks. Damnit. 

Gareth laughs in his ear. Lucas has no idea where he gets the strenght, maybe Ikers spirit is helping him. He managed to grab the Welshs neck. Squeezing his arms around the others throat. Then the others necks snaps. Lucas coughing violently. One down, one more to go. Lucas couldn´t see a thing. He would fucking die here. He was sure. He screams when something slashes across his chest. That bastard Griezmann would die here with him. Lucas would make sure. He owed this to Iker. To Sergio. To Toni. To their family. 

Someone is pulling at his legs. Lucas is half concisous by now. He kicks at the person. Light flooding his vision. Sergio had grabbed Griezmann by the neck. Tonis worried face coming into his field of vision. Lucas just focused on that. On Tonis face. On his beautiful ocean blue eyes. He wants to cry. He coughs miserably as Toni cradles his head in his lap. Running a hand across his hair. Tears falling from his eyes. Lucas lifts his bloodsmeared hand and wipes away the tear gently. He doesn´t register his surroundings.

It´s just him and Toni.

"Babe, Lucas please you have to stay awake ok ?? Please. Please. Ich liebe dich, bitte." Tears are falling from Tonis eyes. Lucas yanks the chain on his neck off. He is breathing heavily. His vision blurring. Nothing else matters but Toni. Just Toni. The platin ring is full of blood when Lucas lifts it up to Tonis face. 

"Toni Kroos will you marry me ??"

Toni clutches his hand tightly. Sobbing. Lucas vision blurs. He doesn´t hear Tonis answer anymore. He is falling. Into an endless black ocean. It´s so cold ice cold.

Then there is nothing.

Just darkess.


	19. Freedom at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is finally there. Freedom at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for following this series. It was a lot of fun to write. :) Especially to my friend zsab1016. <3

6 Months later

Sergio is late. Like damn Lucas would kill him he is sure. He is Lucas best man and he is late to his leaders wedding. He had the damn rings. Great. Sergio is running across the street with a tailormade suit. Lucas will kill him. Damnit. Geri is right behind him. The suit is too tight to run with it. Sergio looks at his watch anxiously. It was his leaders best day and he would be late. Sergio is not the youngest anymore and he has to take a break to breathe a little bit.

Lucas is walking about and down in his dressing room. His hands behind his back. Chewing on his lower lip nervously. Trying to calm himself. He just hopes nothing had happened. Today had to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. He had waited for this day since forever. He just wanted today to be perfect. In the last few month Lucas had worked on his recovery. There was still some pain in his chest sometimes. A silent burn. Reminding him what they had won and lost at the same time. Sergio had cut off Griezmanns head. Showing it to Atletico who had to count their losses.

It had been Fernando to convince Atletico to give up. Acting as their temporary leader since they had lost half of their people. Diego Costa and Griezmann being dead. 

Fernando had vanished after disbanding Atletico 3 months ago. Saul staying at Real permanently now. The young Spaniard enjoying Real. 

A hand on his shoulder makes Lucas snap out of his thoughts and looks up. Marcelo smiling at him. Telling him that Sergio was on his way. A breath escaping Lucas lips. Finally. He had waited for this day for years. He could wait a few minutes more couldn´t he. He just missed Toni ok. So much. Lucas had really thought he was dying in Tonis arms that day. The blond crying for hours when he had woken up after 2 weeks. Whimpering yes over and over again into Lucas chest as the mafia boss kept petting his lovers hair. 

Now Toni was just in the other room. As anxious as he was and waiting for Sergio to arrive. Lucas looks at his watch and sighs loudly. 

Miro was trying to calm Toni down. The blond walking up and down anxiously. His suit jacket still being draped over the chair. Toni looks at himself in the mirror. Fidgeting with his hair. Trying to restyle it. It didn´t look perfect. A lock was sticking out on his right side. Toni trying to smooth it down with some hair gel. Goddamnit he would get married in a few. Throwing his hands in the air frustrated. Miro peaking inside. The polish-born helping his surrogate son with his hair. Bayern had become their ally. Young Joshua Kimmich had been appointed as leader. Toni was sure the young one would do well. Like Philipp Lahm had done before him.

A knock on his door startles Toni. Isco peaking inside. Informing him that Sergio had finally arrived. Finally. Toni had been terrified of losing Lucas that day. Thankfully they would get married now.

Lucas is waiting at the altar for him. Looking as gorgeous as ever. The navy suit looking incredible. A white rose in one of his pocket. Lucas was beaming at him like he was the sun. Miro walking him up to Lucas slowly. The polish-born smiling proudly when he hands Toni to Lucas. Squeezing his sons shoulder before going to stand right next to him. Lucas smiling brightly at Toni. They get lost in eachothers eyes. Toni smiling softly. His heart beating in his chest. God he was so nervous. Lucas is licking his lips nervously when he takes Tonis hand in his. Squeezing it reassuringly. 

Marcelo standing before them. He had the power to wed them. It would have been Ikers job. Lucas knows that Iker is still with them. On this sacred day. Watching over them. Not a cloud is to be seen in the sky. It was a beautiful day. 

"We have gathered here to witness the union of our beloved leader and our favourite german. If you want you can say your vows now."

Toni is flushing crimson when he unfolds a paper that he had in his pocket. His hands shaking slightly. He takes a deep shaky breath before starting.

"Luqui, I have been waiting to say yes for a while now. We have faced so many obstacles together. So many. There is no other man I will ever love like I love you. No other man I will cherish like I will you. For the rest of our lives. Until we are grey and old. You are the only one for me. You pulled me from the darkness of my mind and heart. Flooding everything with light. You saved me. Saved me from myself and I will never forget that. You kept loving me when I thought that there was no worthyness to be loved. You love me like I am the sun. I will love you like the universe. You are mine and I am yours for the rest of our lives. Ich liebe dich."

Lucas is smiling his eyes full of love. Marcelo is wiping away a tear that threatened to fall from his eye. Casemiro passing around a box with tissues. 

"Antonio, I have been running around with that ring for a year. The circumstances to ask you never seemed right. I am so incredibly happy to be able to marry you. To make you mine. I know that you would say you have been mine for years. Now the world can see that you belong to me and I do belong to you. We don´t need rings to prove to anyone that we love eachother. Our actions and words around eachother are the only things that matter. Our love to eachother is the only thing that matters. That always has mattered. I wanted to ask you properly. You deserve the world. I have been blessed to have you by my side. And now forever. You are mine and I am yours. Forever. Te amo, Antonio."

Sergio brought the rings. Lucas slipping the ring onto Toni finger with ease. His eyes never leaving the blond. Toni does the same. Lucas kissing the back of Toni hand. Squeezing it tightly. 

"By the power installed by me I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss now."

Lucas takes Tonis face in his hands gently. Their noses touching and rubbing against eachother. Lucas kisses him. Losing himself in Tonis ocean blue eyes when they break apart. "Hello husband." "Hello yourself." The whole room roaring. Throwing rose petals and rice at them. Marcelo wiping away his tears with a tissue. Sergio grinning proudly. Isco and Nacho hugging their friends. All of them sitting together. To have food and cake. Lucas and Toni kissing eachother. They were surrounded by their family. It was the best day of their lives.

Sergio had wanted to go sit with Geri when a voice makes him whirl around. His eyes widening.

"Maria ?? What are you doing here ??"

The brunette was looking at her feet ashamed. Her daughter hiding behind her leg. Peaking at Sergio curiously this time. Sergio turns around and looks at Gerard in question. His lover shrugging. 

"I came to apologize. A man named Fernando showed up at my house a few months ago. Claiming he knew you. He told me everything. That he...that...he killed Cesc. That none of it was your fault. I didn´t believe him at first. I screamed at him to leave my house. I threw things at him. He never budged. Insisting that you had nothing to do with Cesc death. He gave me a letter where he explained his motives. After months I have come to the conclusion that Cesc death isn´t your fault. Cesc is probably hating me for treating you this way. For keeping Isabela from you. You are her godfather. You have every right to see her. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I always saw my own pain but never yours. He died in your arms and I never once considered your feelings. Please forgive me."

Maria is kneeling in front of him. Her face pressed into the ground like he had done when he had begged her to see his goddaughter. Sergio kneels in front of her and helps her up. Taking her into his arms. Hugging her. Both of them had hurt. Had hurt so much. Sergio wasn´t mad. He understood he really did.

"We both have hurt enough. Thank you though."

Isabela is pushed forward gently. Sergio crouching down to her level. Smiling gently. His goddaugther extends her arms and wraps them around Sergios neck. Serio lifting her up carefully and hugging her to his chest. He tries to contain a sob. Silent tears streaming down his face. He is so happy. So incredibly happy. He mouthes a "Gracias" towards Maria while hugging Isabela tightly. His goddaughter wiping away his tears. Kissing his cheek.

"Te amo tio, Sese."

Geri is squeezing his shoulder in comfort. When Maria takes out and envelope and shoves it in Sergios arms. There is no name on the outside. Carefully Sergio puts his goddaughter down. Turning the envelope around before ripping the paper open carefully.

Dear Sergio,

I know I have no right to write you. I understand that. But I wanted to make things right.  
Not only for myself but for you too. You have been hurting so much because of me.  
I am so sorry. You never deserved the hurt I put your through. I am so sorry about Cesc.  
So sorry. I was young and I was ambitious and I wanted to please my childhood town, Cesc  
never deserved to die. I couldn´t bring myself to kill you though. I still love you Sergio. I know  
you have moved on. From me. From us. You deserve to be happy. Without me. Gerard makes you  
happy. I am so glad. I am so sorry I put you through such pain. For attacking your family. I hope  
you will find it in your heart to forgive me. Someday. Although I know I don´t deserve it.  
You have every right to hate me. Thank you for loving me. I hope that someday we will be able to  
talk again.

In love,

Fernando

Sergio is shaking. Gerard hugging him from behind. A tremor going through his body. Fuck. Tears are streaming down his face merciless. Gerard kissing his face. Isabela tugging at his arm to get his attention. Sergio picks her up with one arm. Kissing her forehead gently. All four of them make their way to Lucas and the others. Lucas face softening when he sees his second-in-command with his goddaughter. Toni makes him look away from Sergio. Demanding his husbands attention. They were husbands. Lucas heart swells. He has been waiting for this day for so long.

Tonis soft lips touch his and Lucas knows they will be alright.


End file.
